The beginning of Hiddenclan
by Mallowfeather of Earthclan
Summary: A dark prophecy foretells the destruction of the 4 mighty clans, Creekclan, Cliffclan, Forestclan and Heatherclan. The only way to stop it is for an apprentice from each clan to create a new clan far away from the old clans, where they cannot find them. With some help from Starclan, will the apprentices be able to complete their task? Or is the fate of the clans sealed? 1/6
1. Alliegences

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy and remember to review it please! I have another story going on at the same time as this so I won't be able to update as ofetn as I like because of school etc... Have fun!**

**Creekclan**

Leader:Mintstar- muscular grey tom with one green eye and one blue eye

Deputy: Mossfern- brown she-cat with bright green eyes

Medicine cat:Icewhisker- White she-cat

Warriors: Reednose- black and silver tom  
Fernheart- white she-cat with tabby patches and green eyes  
Lilywhisker- cream and grey she-cat  
Cloudstorm- white and grey tom  
Otterclaw- brown tabby tom  
Newtsplash- tortoiseshell she-cat  
Hailbreeze- light grey tom  
Shellsong- white and ginger she-cat  
Rainshade- blue tom  
Rippleberry- silver tabby she-cat  
Fallowspring- ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
Poolshine- pure white she cat  
Shrewtail- pale gold tabby tom  
Streamtail- pure white she-cat with black spots on her fur  
Currentfang- black tom with big blue eyes  
Minnowheart- silver tabby she-cat

Queens: Toadwhisker- light brown tabby she-cat; mother to Frondkit(light brown tabby she-cat), Foamkit(brown tabby tom with flecks of white on his muzzle and white whiskers) and Riverkit(black tom with blue eyes) Currentfang's mate  
Lakemist- long furred white she-cat with tints of grey on the ends of her fur giving her a cloud like appearance. Expecting Cloudstorm's kits

Apprentices: Hawkpaw- black tom  
Pikepaw- dappled grey tom  
Troutpaw- grey tabby tom  
Heronpaw- black tom with amber eyes  
Jetpaw- black tom with silver stripes

Elders: Mistyheart- blue grey she-cat  
Riverfrost- blind grey tom

**Cliffclan**

Leader: Slatestar- dark grey tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Fallenrock- dark brown tabby tom

Medicine cat: Rockyfrost- dappled grey tom

Warriors: Crackfoot- grey tom with a black paw  
Cratertail- white tom with a brown tail and paws  
Clayfang- brown tom  
Shingletail- cream and grey she-cat  
Pebblemist- grey she-cat  
Gritfur- light brown tabby tom  
Boulderheart- brown tom  
Amberface- white she-cat with a ginger muzzle  
Cragnose- black tom  
Thistlerake- cream tom with green eyes  
Hollowcurse- very pale grey tom with black stripes  
Rookwing- black tom with amber eyes  
Sagepoppy- tortoiseshell she-cat  
Sharpshade- black and grey tom  
Sparrowpetal- black and white she-cat  
Crumblecloud- reddish brown she-cat

Queens: Rowanwillow- dappled golden she-cat; mother to Shadekit(unnusual dappled grey and gold she-cat), Tunnelkit(black and grey tom with specks of brown on his pelt) and Cavekit(grey and brown tom whose pelt looks like a cave wall) Sharpshade's mate  
Applemist- ginger she-cat; mother to Rockkit(dark grey tom) Slatestar's mate

Apprentices: Eaglepaw- golden tabby tom  
Littlepaw- small black tom  
Dustypaw- dusty brown tom

Elders: Stoneheart- light grey tom

**Forestclan**

Leader: Rootstar- strong black tom with green eyes

Deputy: Mudstorm- brown tom

Medicine cat: Acornbreeze- light brown tabby she-cat

Warriors: Vinewhisker- mottled ginger and brown tom with green eyes  
Flowerflight- white and ginger she-cat  
Aspenclaw- dark brown tom with amber eyes  
Maplefeather- tortoiseshell she-cat  
Pinefang- cream tom  
Yewtail- brown tabby tom  
Robinpelt- reddish brown tom with white paws and underbelly  
Thornfang- silver and white tom  
Dewnose- white tom  
Grassnose- white tom with green eyes  
Leopardberry- unusual spotted she-cat  
Starlingpoppy- black and white she-cat  
Gorseclaw- mottled brown tom  
Weedpelt- dark grey tom with a knotted pelt

Queens: Leafwillow- reddish brown she-cat with green eyes; mother to Treekit(brown tom with green eyes), Branckit(brown tom), Squirrelkit(reddish brown she-cat with a very bushy tail) and Thrushkit (reddish brown she-cat with brown paws and tail) Mudstorm's mate

Apprentices: Birdpaw- brown she-cat  
Poppypaw- Red she-cat with black spots on her back  
Bramblepaw- brown and cream tom

Elders: Brackeneye- light brown tabby she-cat with one eye  
Thicketheart- grey tom with half a tail, one ear and a pelt criss-crossed with scars

**Heatherclan**

Leader: Thistlestar- light ginger tom

Deputy:Waspfoot- unusual golden spotted tom

Medicine cat: Breezefrost- dark grey tom with piercing blue eyes

Warriors: Fuzzywind- dark brown tom  
Buzzardflight- golden tabby tom  
Cloverleg- dark cream she-cat  
Windflower- dappled grey she-cat  
Pheasantfur- mottled brown and ginger tom  
Quailclaw- ginger tom  
Thicketwhisker- long-furred grey tabby tom with unusually long whiskers  
Finchtail- light brown tabby tom  
Crownose- black tom with green eyes  
Foxheart- reddish tabby tom  
Kestrelberry- tortoiseshell she-cat  
Furzestrike- light grey tom  
Sedgeclaw- pure white she-cat with grey paws

Queens: Swallowfire- dappled golden she-cat, expecting Thicketwhisker's kits

Apprentices: Owlpaw- white and tabby she-cat with large amber eyes  
Rabbitpaw- silver tabby she-cat with unusually large ears  
Harepaw- brown tabby tom  
Ferretpaw- brown tabby tom with a darker brown patch on his muzzle

Elders: Ivypelt- white she-cat with black spots on her pelt  
Webheart- black tabby tom with amber eyes

A pure white cat sat in a field full of vibrant poppies. Before her lay a small pool, it's surface rippling gently.

"What do you see?" Another cat asked, coming up behind the first one. This cat was as black as night, with dark amber eyes.

"A prophecy, Night. One that could change the four clans forever..."

"What is it?" Night asked eagerly. "Tell me, Day!"

Day turned her blazing blue eyes on Night. "No!" She snarled. "You would use the information for bad things!"

"Why not?" Night hissed back. "You have already told Sun, Moon, Dawn and Dusk!"

"That is because they shall nurse the information responsibly, Night. None of us have forgotten what you did to Life and Death!"

Night gave one last snort and bounded away into a forest that sat at the edge of the meadow. It was dark, and not a place that Day was ever going to venture into. Only the evil cats resided there, or those whose hearts had been tainted with darkness, such as Night, Moon and Dusk. Death too had lived there until Night had done... Unspeakable things to him. Day once more looked down at the rippling surface of the pool. Pictures formed, and words danced around her ears.

_'The battle of the Cliffs, Moors, Forest's and River's shall reveal the Hidden secret. The berry of the owl, the striped jet, the little raven and the bird's breeze shall leave and hide, and darkness shall swallow the clans!'_

Day sighed and clambered to her paws slowly. She was getting old, well, as old as she could get in Starclan. She wanted to rest, not deliver prophecies to the bickering founders of the clans! _Soon,_ she thought as she brushed through the poppies, their vibrant red contrasting with her pure, snow white pelt. _Soon, I can rest in peace, and try not to worry about the plans Night has for us all..._


	2. Choosing the cats

Heatherstar looked at her fellow leaders, Creekstar, Cliffstar and Foreststar.  
"A time of darkness is coming" she rasped.

"What have you seen?" Creekstar asked, baring his fangs.

"Tell us!" Cliffstar snarled, the muscles under his dark brown tabby pelt rippling.

"Yes" urged Foreststar.

Heatherstar silenced them with a vicious lash of her tail. "Quiet!" she yowled. Once they had settled down she spoke. "I saw the destruction of clan life as we know it. No cat that lived in the clans survived"

"You are suggesting that clan cats that have left the clans would be safe then?" Foreststar asked, cocking his head to one side.

Heatherstar dipped her head. Foreststar was the most respected out of all the leaders, and Heatherstar was slightly in awe of is ability to make the best of bad situations. "I propose we pick a cat from each clan willing to leave their clan and found a new clan, so that the legacy of our clans will live on" Heatherstar mewed. The pinky-grey she-cat could see the other leaders considering this option. It was a risk, yes, but one they had to take. "Do we all agree?" she asked.

"Yes" Foreststar said and the other leaders echoed that. "I shall go first!" he mewed, dipping his hand in to a small pool to the side of them. The water was silver and ran down from the stars. It was the Starpool. Foreststar stirred the water and an image of a small brown she-cat appeared.

"So, we're going for apprentices are we?" Cliffstar grumbled as he too stirred the Starwater. A small black tom appeared. Creekstar then went and this time it was an unnusually striped black and silver tom, who seemed brave and bold.

"Wise choices, all of you" Heatherstar mewed an conjured up her choice, from Heatherclan. It was a small tabby and white apprentice with huge amber eyes called Owlpaw, who may not be the bravest, but had a good heart.

"Our choices are made" Foreststar mewed. "Let us hope they are the right ones to save us all."


	3. 1-Jetpaw

**Hello again my darling mushrooms! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, school has started again! *sob sob* Luckily, it snowed today and all the schools in my area closed so YIPPEEEE! Anyway, here is the first Chapter. The first 4 chappies are introductions to the characters btw. Theer shall be 1 update a week. Honestly, I spoil you. I'm to good for you.**

"Jetpaw, are you ready?" Shrewtail asked. The silver and black tom nodded grimly at his pale gold tabby mentor. Shrewtail turned to the other apprentices.

"Hawkpaw, Heronpaw, Troutpaw and Pikepaw, are you ready?" The others nodded and Jetpaw turned to face the raging current. He was being assessed today, and was full to the brim with nervous excitement. Hawkpaw and Heronpaw were also doing their assessment, but Pikepaw and Troutpaw were just there to make things harder. The grey toms had both already done this assessment, doing it with Poolpaw and Minnowpaw, who had recently become Poolshine and Minnowheart.

"The task is simple" Shrewtail mewed. "You have to catch two fish, before you go past those boulders at the end, the Blueboulders. You are not allowed to attack each other under the water. If I see any claws out, you'll all be cleaning the elders den for a moon! Troutpaw, Pikepaw, you have to deter them"

"How?" Troutpaw asked.

"Scaring their prey away, stirring up the sand so they can't see, that sort of thing."  
Pikepaw grinned evilly. "This'll be easy then, won't it Troutpaw?"

Troutpaw nodded, but not as evilly as his brother. "We're only doing this because it will be the last thing we'll be doing as apprentices!" he boasted proudly.

"Enough boasting." Currentfang snarled. "Get on with it!" Currentfang was Heronpaw's mentor and father, as he had been good friends with Mintstar when they were apprentices, and thus Mintstar allowed him the treat. Hawkpaw's mentor, Reednose, was also there, but Jetpaw didn't care about him. Although Reednose was his father, his mother was from another clan. The whole clan knew this, as one day Reednose had returned from a hunt with 2 small kits. One looked like him, that was Jetpaw, but the other was pure white. Swankit had been Jetpaw's littermate, but she had died when she fell in the creek and died. Only Jetpaw knew who his mother was. It was a Cliffclan warrior, Amberface. Once she had kitted, Amberface wanted nothing more to do with the kits. She had said she was a warrior, and wasn't going to give that up for a couple of mewling kits.

"Jetpaw! Concentrate!" Shrewtail mewed sharply and Jetpaw snapped back to attention.

"Get ready..." Currentfang said.

"GO!" Shrewtail yowled and Jetpaw hurled himself into the water, aware of the other apprentices doing the same beside him. He slammed through the surface of the water, feeling all the breath being knocked out of him. It was quite cold, but Jetpaw was used to that. By living right next to a creek, it was always cold and wet, so this was nothing new. He blinked his eyes open and surveyed the scene. Hawkpaw was tussling with Pikepaw, who had him pinned down, whilst Heronpaw had sand in his face and was being pulled toward Blueboulders by the current. Jetpaw kicked out strongly against it and broke the surface to breath before ducking quickly under again. Jetpaw saw a sliver of silver flash in front of him and reached forward to scoop it up. His paw movements were slow and sluggish, but the fish was obviously a mouse-brain. It swam straight into his paw and Jetpaw scooped it out of the water and killed it by hitting it when it was lying on the shore. He just had time to see Shrewtail give him an encouraging nod before the current dragged him under again. It had got a firm grip on him and he was slowly being inched closer to Blueboulders. _No, Starclan!_ He yowled silently, _I must do this! Surely you realise how important it is that I do this!_ Suddenly, the current released its grip on him and he swam up the creek to where the fish normally stayed. He felt a teeth sink into his leg and felt himself being pulled backwards and turned to see Troutpaw. Remembering what Shrewtail had taught him about underwater fighting, Jetpaw reached out to nip Troutpaw, only to see the grey tabby tom being pulled off by Heronpaw, who nodded at Jetpaw. The two of them struggled up to the surface, feeling the need to breathe urgently. Jetpaw broke the surface, gasping, with Heronpaw.  
"Thanks..." he gasped and Heronpaw nodded and disappeared back under. Jetpaw dived back under, feeling t

he current sap his strength. With the stamina and strength matching a lion, he swam up to a common fish hiding spot and waited. He needed to breathe but he knew that if he left, he would fail. Just then, a huge pike swam out, gliding slowly, acting as if no cat dared touch him. Jetpaw moved in for the kill but a paw on his shoulder pulled him back and he saw Hawkpaw being propelled towards the fish. Unfortunately, it sensed him and swerved away, right into Jetpaw's paws. Jetpaw bit it and swam to the surface. His progress was hampered by the pike, and he could feel everything slipping away as he began to fall unconscious. The surface was in sight, he was nearly there. _  
Don't give up, my brother!_ A voice mewed and Jetpaw recognised it as Swankit, his lost sister. He felt a cat press against his side and push him up, and he broke the surface with a splutter.  
_Well done, Jetpaw_. Swankit purred in his ear _I shall always watch and look out for you, my brother, when you need me most, just call and I shall come..._ Her presence faded away and Jetpaw scrambled to the side. Pikepaw and Troutpaw were already there, as was Heronpaw and Hawkpaw. Jetpaw's heart sank as he realised he had failed. He was useless. A fail. A half-clan nuisance. Then he saw Heronpaw's measly catch of two minnows, and Hawkpaw's lone trout, and realised that he wasn't a failure after all. He was a success! He turned to his mentor with bright eyes, and Shrewtail rewarded him with a respectful dip of his head, showing he knew that Jetpaw had won. Jetpaw turned to his father, but Reednose just turned to Hawkpaw.  
"Good try" he growled and slunk off. Hawkpaw shot Jetpaw a venomous glare and followed his mentor. Jetpaw was heart-broken. He, for once, had done something right, and was ignored. Usually Reednose just told him what a failure he was, and how he should be more like Hawkpaw. He felt a tail-tip rest on his shoulder rest on his shoulder and turned to see Shrewtail following Reednose with sad eyes.

"Just ignore him." Shrewtail murmured. "He doesn't deserve a son like you"

...

"Let all cats old enough to swim in the creek gather at the Greenrock to hear me speak!" Minstar's yowl echoed around camp and Jetpaw looked up from the fish he was eating and padded over. Minnowheart, a new warrior, sat down next to him.

"I expect its Pikepaw and Troutpaw's warrior ceremonies" she murmured in his ear and Jetpaw nodded. The two brothers appeared at the foot of the Greenrock with their mentors, Shellsong and Rainshade, with their pelt's groomed to perfection. The toms stared boldly up at the Greenrock. Jetpaw could practically feel the excitement oozing out of them. Mintstar looked down at the them

"I, Mintstar, leader of Creekclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Mintstar jumped down form the Greenrock to face Troutpaw and Pikepaw.

"Troutpaw" he mewed, speaking only to the grey tabby tom. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Troutpaw mewed clearly. Mintstar turned to Pikepaw.

"Pikepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" Pikepaw said with a hint of arrogance.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names." He turned back to Troutpaw. "Troutpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Troutstrike. Starclan honours your energy and initiative and we welcome you as a full member of Creekclan. Pikepaw," Mintstar said next, turning to the dappled grey tom that had a smirk curled around his muzzle. Jetpaw wanted to claw it off, right there and then. Pikepaw had always been ne of the main bullies, calling him half-clan scum. Reednose had done nothing about it, but Lakemist, who had been his adopted mother, had always told them off and punished them.

"Pikepaw" Minstar repeated and Jetpaw's attention snapped back to the ceremony. "From this moment on you shall be known as Pikeshade. Starclan honours your independence and bravery, and we welcome you as a full member of Creekclan!"

"Troutstrike! Pikeshade! Troutstrike! Pikeshade!" the clan yowled the new warriors names loudly.

"You must now keep a silent vigil until dawn." Mossfern reminded them and the two of them nodded and settled down on the sand facing the creek. Jetpaw longed to be there. He was a good 3 moons behind them, but he was a terrible fighter so his ceremony would probably be delayed because of it.

"Jetpaw!" Shrewtail called and Jetpaw padded over.

"What?" he asked.

"Icewhisker wants you to take the elders some prey and change their bedding." Jetpaw rolled his eyes. He always had to do it, which was annoying.

"Fine." He muttered grumpily.

"Do the nursery and move Pikeshade and Troutstrike's nests into the warriors den as well please" Shrewtail added. This time, Jetpaw groaned out loud but did as he was told. He knew better than to argue with Shrewtail. He picked up his pike off the pile and padded over to the elders den. Mistyheart and Riverfrost were inside. Riverfrost was fast asleep on a fresh nest, so Jetpaw plonked the fish down in front of Mistyheart.

"Thank you!" she purred. Jetpaw grunted unsociably and left the den to get some moss. There was a huge pile on one of the smaller Greenrocks, so he pulled that off and carried it in. Mistyheart stood and he arranged the moss beneath her.

"This must have been an impressive catch for Pikeshade or Troutstrike, whichever one of them caught it!" Mistyheart mumbled around a mouthful.  
Jetpaw scowled. "I caught it!" he growled and stormed out of the den. Now, he was in a bad mood...

...

Jetpaw finished his duties and curled up in his nest as quick as possible. He was exhausted and angry, but talking with his foster mother Lakemist had made him feel a lot better. He curled up and sleep crashed over him. After what seemed like a moment, Jetpaw was awoken by voices. It was Pikeshade and Troutstrike, accidentally coming into the apprentices den. The first light of day was joust showing, so they were allowed to speak.

"I'm exhausted" Pikeshade said and Troutstrike grunted in agreement.

"It was worth it though. The expression on the half-clan scum's face when he had to move our stinky nests was priceless!"The two of them chortled with quiet laughter and it took Jetpaw a moment to realise they were talking about him.

"He should give up on ever being a warrior and go join the elders. Though, even they are worth more than him!"

"I can understand by both his mother and father decided to abandon him, he's just a worthless scrap of fur, eating our fresh-kill. He should leave as soon as possible!" Their voices faded as they went into the warriors den. Jetpaw felt hot tears prick his eyelids. A nose touched his flank and he jolted in surprise

"Ignore them" Heronpaw whispered kindly. They're just jealous that you always show them up!"  
Jetpaw blinked gratefully but inside he knew they were right. He was useless. But he wasn't going to give up, no! He was going to be the best warrior Creekclan had ever seen! Eventually, Jetpaw drifted off with the fantasies floating around in his head.

**Have fun! Love you my mushroom people!**

**Mallow  
-x-**


	4. 2-Littlepaw

**Now I know I really do spoil you, two updates in one day! Well, not really. This poor chappie was just sat on a shelf getting lonely and dusty... Anyway, enjoy!**

Littlepaw blinked sleepily as the first light crept into the cave. Beside him, Eaglepaw stirred.

"What are we doing today?" Eaglepaw asked his brother.

"I'm not sure, lets ask Crackfoot and Thistlerake" Littlepaw said and stood up in his nest. E stretched, relishing the ache that spread up his body. Eaglepaw scrambled to his paws and once again, Littlepaw felt a stab of jealousy at his older brother. Eaglepaw had inherited their mother's appearance, strong and muscular, with amber eyes and a gleaming golden pelt. Already, he had she-cats padding after him. Littlepaw wasn't surprised. His brother was an awesome warrior and an excellent hunter, using the powerful muscles on is back legs to leap high and catch eagles. Littlepaw still felt jealous though of all the admiring looks Crumblecloud and Sparrowpetal gave him though. No one looked at _him_ in that way. Littlepaw had inherited his father, Rookwing's, looks. He was small and skinny, with short black fur and dark amber eyes. Littlepaw would have given anything to have his brothers long golden pelt. Their mother, Goldenlight, had been the previous leader's daughter. Lionstar had had the same golden pelt, and he had always had high hopes of Goldenlight becoming mates with Fallenrock, who was the present deputy. When Lionstar had found out that Goldenlight, his only kit, had mated with Rookwing, a measly, skinny, worthless tom, he had thrown himself off of the cliff, onto the Clawrocks.

"Littlepaw! Hurry up!" Eaglepaw mewed. He was already in the entrance to the den. Littlepaw shook his head and followed him out. He caught his breath as he did every time he stepped out of the den. Each clan lived where they felt most comfortable; Creekclan on the shore of their creek, Forestclan in the forest and Heatherclan high up on the heather-covered moors. Cliffclan, Littlepaw's clan, lived on a cliff face. Their dens were hollowed out of the cliff. Goldenlight had mentioned that the other clans couldn't understand how they got from den to den. That was because they didn't know of the tunnels. There were tunnels connecting all of the dens together. Queens, elders, kits and apprentices were supposed to use the tunnels, to prevent death, but the apprentices never did. The only other way down, for the warriors and medicine cats, was to jump. There were little platforms here and there, which the weaker warriors and apprentices used. Eaglepaw stretched out in the sunshine and turned to his brother.

"I'm jumping today see you down there, Littlepaw" Eaglepaw said. Littlepaw nodded and watched as Eaglepaw leapt off the plateau, momentarily blocking out the sunlight, before disappearing from sight. Littlepaw hurried to the edge and saw his brother land squarely on the nursery platform, a good 15 fox-lengths away. Then, he leapt down to the prey platform, where all the prey was stored. Littlepaw watched his brother pick a crow off the pile.

"Watch out!" a voice called from above and Littlepaw instinctively pressed himself against the rock wall as two blurs landed in front of him. It was Crackfoot and Thistlerake, Eaglepaw and Littlepaw's mentors. Thistlerake turned to his apprentice. "Are you jumping down today?" he asked, silently mocking Littlepaw. Littlepaw froze. Usually he crept down the tunnels before Thistlerake got up, but once or twice he had been caught. Thistlerake was huge and muscular, one of the strongest in the clan, but he had little time for cowards, which is exactly what Littlepaw was. He had jumped down before, but after he had dislocated his leg, he had gone off it.

"You have to face up to your fear someday" Rockyfrost said, landing with a soft 'whump' next to him. Rockyfrost was the medicine cat, and a great influence on Littlepaw. Slowly and tersely, Littlepaw found himself nodding.

"I'll do it" he mewed, voice shaking. Thistlerake cuffed him playfully over the head.

"I knew you'd get there soon" he growled kindly. "You go first" he said and Littlepaw nodded. Rockyfrost nudged the skinny black tom forward with one paw. As he neared the edge, his fear grew. _Please protect me Starclan_, he begged_. I'm too young to die! _Taking a deep breath and praying to Starclan, Littlepaw looked down at the nursery platform, right beneath him, and jumped. The wind whipped through his pelt as the hard rock platform rushed up to meet him. Remembering what Thistlerake had taught him, he spread himself out and arranged his paws quickly so that when he landed, he would land with all four paws. He braced himself as he slammed into the nursery platform. As he crashed into it, he steadied his trembling paws and found that he had done it! _Thank you Starclan!_ He thought. He quickly jumped down to the prey platform where Eaglepaw awaited. As he landed, Eaglepaw padded over and butted his shoulder gently.

"Well done!" he purred. Littlepaw blinked proudly as Thistlerake and Crackfoot landed softly beside them.

"Eat quickly" Crackfoot said. Littlepaw picked a small pigeon off the pile and tucked in hungrily. Once he was done, he swiped his tongue around his mouth and turned to face the mentors.

"What are we doing today?" he asked and Thistlerake shrugged.

"We don't know. We should probably go down to the gathering platform to see what Fallenrock wants us to do"

"Ok!" Eaglepaw said and leapt down with Littlepaw and the mentors in hot pursuit. The gathering platform was the largest platform, right down near the water. It was where the leader did ceremonies and the deputy announced patrols. There was only one platform below that, and that was the training platform. It was used for sparring, but no one was allowed down there when there was a storm. The platform was completely covered and the water sometimes splashed onto the gathering platform. Right now, there were a lot of warriors milling round the high cave. The high cave was a cave that was about 2 tail-lengths off the ground: Slatestar sat in it when he gathered the clan together. Fallenrock, the clan deputy, wasn't allowed to sit up there, but he sat at the foot of it, with the warriors and apprentices all clamoured around him.

"Silence!" Fallenrock yowled and they all fell silent. The dark tabby turned to the warriors."Alright, Cragnose, Shingletail, Hollowcurse and Sagepoppy, you are on the next patrol. You leave when the dawn patrol returns" As if on cue, the dawn patrol, Crumblecloud, Sharpshade and Rookwing returned. The next patrol immediately left. Fallenrock continued.

"I, Dustypaw, Gritfur and Sparrowpetal shall go on hunting patrol on the Creekclan side. Amberface, you are in charge off taking Boulderheart and Clayfang hunting near the Forestclan border side. Crackfoot" he addressed the grey tom. "Take Eaglepaw down to the training platform and work on his battle moves."

"What about us?" Thistlerake asked from beside Littlepaw.

"Thistlerake, you can go help Crackfoot with Eaglepaw's training. See how he fares against two opponents. I have something special in mind for Littlepaw..." There was a gleam in the deputy's eye which made Littlepaw gulp. With a wave of his tail, the cats left for their separate jobs, leaving only Dustypaw, Gritfur, Sparrowpetal, Littlepaw and Fallenrock. Fallenrock said something to his patrol, obviously telling them to wait until he returned. The muscular tom padded over to Littlepaw.

"I have an important job for you" he mewed. Littlepaw went cold.

"What is it?" he stuttered. Fallenrock flicked his tail for Littlepaw to follow and led him up through the tunnels. Littlepaw's eyes quickly adjusted to the gloom. They emerged on the nursery level. Rowanwillow was sunning herself on the warm rock just outside the nursery itself. Inside the nursery, Littlepaw could hear Applemist talking to her son, Rockkit.

"Hello" Rowanwillow said, blinking at them. "What are you two doing here?"

Fallenrock smiled at the dappled golden queen. "We're here for the test" he said softly. It all clicked into place in Littlepaw's head. The test was a test that all kits had to take before they could become apprentices. Usually a warrior made them take it, but Littlepaw guessed that because of his fear, he was perfect for the job. The kits had to learn to jump all the way down from the top level when they reached their fourth moon. Littlepaw remembered doing exactly the same. Rowanwillow's eyes widened.

"Are they that old already?" she mewed, her voice thick with concern. Fallenrock nodded sadly.

"They grow up so fast" he said. Applemist poked her head out of the den.

"Do you want me to bring them out?" she asked and Rowanwillow nodded. Littlepaw was full of sympathy for both queens. He had seen Dustypaw do his test along with his brother, Muddykit. Muddykit had died because of it. Applemist had also lost three kits to the test, Roguekit, Ravenkit and Fadedkit; Rockkit's littermates. Roguekit had died instantly as he hit the platform, Ravenkit had missed the platform and Fadedkit had made the jumps successfully, but had thought he could jump down to the underwater platform, which was surrounded by the Clawrocks and had died the same death as Lionstar and many others before him. Applemist nudged Tunnelkit, Cavekit and Shadekit into the open. Tunnelkit was a black and grey tom, like his father Sharpshade, but with brown flecks on his pelt, Cavekit's pelt blended exactly with the cave wall and Shadekit was an unusual dappled grey and gold she-cat. Littlepaw knew that she would have toms chasing after her her whole life. Fallenrock departed with a swift dip of his head and so Littlepaw led the scared kits up to the highest level. The levels were arranged with the highest ranking cats at the top. It went: Leader, deputy, medicine cat, elders, warriors, apprentices and queens. Littlepaw led the kits right up to the leader's den platform. They seemed quiet, probably from nerves. Tunnelkit squeaked as he peeped over the edge.

"Ok, kits" Littlepaw said softly and gently. "All you have to do is jump off of this ledge, and land on the one below, slightly to the left. Ok?"

"What if we land wrong?" Cavekit asked.

Littlepaw put his belly down a bit lower and spread all four paws out evenly. "You should jump like this and try and stay in this position." Then he had an idea. "Ok, Shadekit, climb on my back" he ordered and the little she-kit did. Suddenly he leapt off the side and onto the deputy ledge. Shadekit dug her thorn-sharp claws in hard and squealed. Then she realised they were safe and rushed back up to the leaders ledge to join her littermates. Then, all three kits jumped down themselves, crowing triumphantly. Littlepaw led them all the way back down to the nursery, where Rowanwillow and Fallenrock waited eagerly. When they arrived, Rowanwillow smothered her kits with licks. Littlepaw beamed with happiness.

"Well" Fallenrock said slowly. Littlepaw faced him anxiously. _Does he think I did well or not?_ "That was amazing, Littlepaw" the deputy finally conceded. "Well done!" Littlepaw gave a purr of happiness and leapt down to the apprentices den where Eaglepaw and Dustypaw were just settling down.

"Have a nice time with the kits, Little_kit_" Dustypaw sneered. Littlepaw just smirked.

"You're just jealous because all the kits are scared of your hideous face and violent temper" he retorted smoothly. "But Fallenrock thought I was excellent, and that I did a brilliant job of what is usually a _warriors_ job" Dustypaw shot Littlepaw a glare but he ignored it. _He's just jealous_, he crowed inwardly._ I'm not such a runt now, am I?_

**Well,you'll see me next Friday(unless school is cancelled on Monday too *crosses fingers and prays to Starclan*) Love you all(in a totaly non-lesbian way)**

**Mallow  
-x-**


	5. 3- Birdpaw

**Hello! Nice to see you! It's all snowy over here! Anyway, I have a condition for my story! If you read it, you HAVE to review it! Anyway, here is my favourite character!**

Birdpaw snuck closer, sliding her paws along the ground, taking care not to brush on any plants and make sure that the wind was blowing towards her. The mouse she was stalking was nibbling on a nut, in the roots of a nearby tree. Birdpaw glided over and then silently she leapt. The mouse squeaked and tried to run, but Birdpaw hooked it with a claw and delivered the killing bite. The delicious scent made her mouth water but she resisted the temptation to eat it.

"The clan must be fed first" she murmured and buried the mouse in the roots of the tree. Once she had done that, she paused to scent the air. Several scents flooded her nose. Squirrel, vole and the scent of her mentor, Thornfang. Birdpaw knew that the silver and white tom was watching her from the trees, but she ignored him and padded towards where the squirrel was. She quickly dispatched that and buried it also, before moving onto the vole. After she had located it, a quick bite to the neck was all she needed to claim her prey.

"Am I done now?" she asked turning to the tree that Thornfang was attempting to hide in. His eyes widened.

"You're not supposed to know I'm here!" he mewed and Birdpaw let out a purr.

"Thornfang, silver and white would blend in better in Creekclan or Cliffclan's territories. You're a bit obvious!"

Thornfang jumped nimbly down from the tree and gave his apprentice a gentle cuff over the ear.  
"Let's collect your prey and head back to camp to see how the others have done" he suggested and Birdpaw nodded. They picked up her mouse and squirrel on the way back to camp. Birdpaw loved Forestclan's territory. It was dense forest and that was good; she loved the way that only a few rays of sunshine got through, making rare golden pools. The camp itself was located deep in the forest. Unlike the other clans, whose camps were out in the open, Forestclan preferred to keep its camp a secret, for they were not as gifted as the other clans. Cliffclan were good at negotiating the steep cliff next to the sun-drown place, which made them have strong muscles and fierce fighters, Creekclan were good at swimming, so that if there was an attack, they could fight their opponent in the water and easily beat them, and Heatherclan were the fastest out of all the clans, catching rabbits with ease: Birdpaw did not want to be chased out of _their_ territory. Forestclan, though, were not as skilled as the other cats. They were strong from climbing trees all day, but not as strong as Cliffclan; they were good at fighting in their home territory, but not as good as Creekclan were; and they were fast and good at dodging all the trees in the forest, but not as fast as Heatherclan. _The only thing that makes Forestclan the best out of all the clans,_ Birdpaw thought_, is its intelligence and kindness._ _The other clans think that we are the weakest, for having no physical advantage, but we are cleverer than all of them. We are the ones who tricked Cliffclan into giving us part of the cliff-face, we are the ones who managed to convince the clans that the Pool of Frozen Stars was a sacred place, not part of Cliffclan's territory. We are the best clan ever!_

"Birdpaw, we're back" Thornfang mewed, snapping Birdpaw out of her trance. Excitedly, she bounced over to her friends, Poppypaw and Bramblepaw, and deposited her catches at their paws. All three of them had done an assessment that day so the amount they had caught mattered.

"Good catch!" Bramblepaw purred and Poppypaw touched her nose to her friends shoulder.

"What did you guys get?" she asked.

"Well, I caught a jay and a shrew..." Poppypaw said, obviously a bit embarrassed.

"That's great; jays are really hard to catch!" Birdpaw said and licked her friends shoulder kindly. "What about you, Bramblepaw?" Birdpaw asked the handsome brown and cream tom. _Hang on, handsome? _Birdpaw thought. _Since when has one of my best friends become handsome?_  
Bramblepaw licked his chest self-consciously. "Um..." he murmured, looked around, clearly embarrassed. Poppypaw giggled and her brother shot her a glare before stalking away.

"Stupid she-cats!" Birdpaw heard him fume as he sat down beside Pinefang, his father. Bramblepaw and Poppypaw's mother, Sootfire, had died whilst kitting which meant that Poppypaw and Bramblepaw had been raised by Birdpaw's mother, Maplefeather.

"Um, Birdpaw? Why are you staring at Bramblepaw like that?" she heard Poppypaw mew and turned to face her friend.

"Oh, no reason" Birdpaw mewed hurriedly. Something glinted in Poppypaw's eye that made Birdpaw look at her suspiciously. "What?" she asked cautiously.

"Do you like Bramblepaw?" Poppypaw whispered with the same glint in her eye. Birdpaw's eyes widened.

"No!" she hissed. Poppypaw winked at her friend.

"You can trust me, honest" she mewed cheekily. Birdpaw sighed.

"I suppose..." she sighed and Poppypaw's eyes gleamed. "I do like him, more than I should, but please don't tell him, he doesn't feel the same way, I'm sure of it!"

"He does!" Poppypaw said. "Every night in his sleep it's 'oh, Birdpaw, you're so wonderful, oh Birdpaw I love you!'" Poppypaw's voice had grown louder and a few warriors were looking round so Birdpaw hurriedly stuffed her tail into her friends mouth.

"Keep it down!" she hissed in her ear.

"What is all this then?" an amused mew said and both apprentices jumped and turned to face the voice. It was Flowerflight, Poppypaw's mentor. Poppypaw removed Birdpaw's tail from her mouth. _Please keep quiet _Birdpaw begged silently

"Birdpaw likes Bramblepaw, and I think he likes her back" Poppypaw said confidentially and Birdpaw felt the tips of her ears go red. Flowerflight laughed at her expression.

"Don't worry, Birdpaw! It's normal!" she laughed. Birdpaw twitched her whiskers.

"It is?"

"Yep" Flowerflight confirmed. "No apprenticeship is complete without a love web."

Poppypaw looked tab the ginger and white she-cat with interest. "Tell us about your apprenticeship!" she begged.

"I suppose" Flowerflight sighed and sat down. Birdpaw copied her and after a moment's hesitation, Poppypaw did too. Flowerflight tucked her paws underneath her and stared off into space.

"Now let me see" she said thoughtfully. "I was an apprentice at the same time as Robinpelt, Thornfang, Maplefeather and Aspenclaw. I had 3 littermates, Robinpelt, Maplefeather and my other sister, Jaypetal. Back then, we were all paws of course. Aspenpaw's mentor was Rootstrike, Rootstar now, Robinpaw's mentor was Mudstorm, Thornpaw's mentor was Trunkstar, my mentor was Brackeneye, Maplepaw's mentor was Gorseclaw and Jaypaw's mentor was a warrior called Volestorm. Thornfang and Aspenclaw were brothers, and very much alike. They were both very handsome back then, in different ways though" Flowerflight's whiskers twitched. "Not that they aren't now, of course

"Anyway, as I said, an apprenticeship isn't complete without a love web. I fell for Aspenclaw; Robinpelt fell for no-one, Maplefeather fell for Thornfang and Jaypetal also fell for Thornfang. Trouble is, no offense Birdpaw, I know he's your mentor and everything, but Thornfang enjoyed the attention. He let Jaypetal and Maplefeather squabble over him. Eventually, Maplefeather went off him, which left Jaypetal with no competition. On the night of all of our warrior vigils, Thornfang and Jaypetal 'disappeared'.

"A moon later, Maplefeather falls in love with her mentor, Gorseclaw, and Jaypetal announces she is expecting kits. We're all thrilled of course, until the kits are born. There are six of them, quite a big number for someone so young. Two of them looked like Thornfang, except without silver; one of them like Jaypetal, one of them was light ginger, another one was dappled grey and the last one was dark brown. Thornfang was furious when he saw the kits! He-"

"Why was he furious?" Poppypaw asked quietly. Flowerflight hissed.

"Because, two of the kits were his, one of them was Jaypetal's; one of them was _Thistlestar's_, one of them was the Cliffclan medicine cat, Rockyfrost's, and the last one was her mentors, Volestorm. She was despicable. I loved her, because she was my sister, but she was still despicable. Thornfang and her stopped being mates. She didn't care though. She ran away with Volestorm. She took all but two kits with her... the ones that looked like Thornfang."

"Grassnose and Dewnose..." Birdpaw breathed and Flowerflight nodded. The ginger and white queen stretched and got to her paws.

"I'd better go" she mewed.

"Wait! What about you and Aspenclaw?" Poppypaw asked, leaping to her paws.

"Nothing ever happened" Flowerflight said simply and padded into the warriors den. Poppypaw and Birdpaw looked at each other. Suddenly, the glint came back into Poppypaw's eye.

"I have a brilliant idea!" she said, looking at Bramblepaw. Birdpaw shook her head.

"It'll have to wait until tomorrow after we've been hunting and training" she said, stifling a yawn. Poppypaw shrugged and pulled Birdpaw's squirrel over.

"Hungry?" she asked.

...

Birdpaw stretched, full after her meal and enjoying the last few rays of sunshine.

"Bed" a voice ordered form behind. It was Maplefeather. "You need your rest" she mewed and nuzzled them both before disappearing into her den. Poppypaw yawned and padded into the den. Birdpaw loved the Forestclan dens. The camp itself was a sheltered copse, with 5 huge, hollow trees around the edge. The warriors den tree was nearest the entrance, with the apprentices den opposite. Next to the warriors den, but with a gap in between, was the elders den, with the nursery opposite. The leader's den faced the entrance, which was a gap between two fallen trees that leaned against each other to keep themselves off the ground. The medicine cats den was a fallen hollow tree, with a hole in the side which allowed entrance in and out. The end with the roots was used for storing herbs, as the other end was blocked by a mossy rock which water trickled down the side of which made a small pool. Birdpaw curled up in her soft moss nest, happy with the thought that her clan was the best.

"Birdpaw?" Poppypaw whispered.

"Yes?" Birdpaw whispered back.

"Why do you like Bramblepaw?" Poppypaw asked. Birdpaw pondered the thought.

"Because he's kind, and strong, and handsome, and compassionate and he loves me too, I think" she whispered back. Just then, Bramblepaw entered the den. Birdpaw stiffened, hoping her hadn't heard them, but he obviously hadn't. First he padded over to Poppypaw, and once he was sure she was asleep, gave her a quick lick on her forehead. Then he padded over to Birdpaw. Birdpaw closed her eyes and slowed her breathing, pretending to be asleep. After a moments pause, Birdpaw felt Bramblepaw grooming her raggedy pelt. She hadn't had time to do it herself, and was very grateful toward the brown and cream tom for doing so. Once he was done, he got up and licked her muzzle. There was a few minutes of silence and Birdpaw cracked her eyes open an inch. Bramblepaw was sat there, watching her with his eyes full of love. Then he shook himself and touched his nose against Birdpaw's, sending a current through her fur.

"I love you Birdpaw" he murmured, not realising she was awake, "I love you more than you will ever know, and I hope that someday you will love me back" With that he curled up in his own nest and fell asleep. Birdpaw lay awake though, emotions swirling around her heart. _Oh, Starclan, I don't know what to do!_

**Remember to review!Please!**

**Mallow  
-x-**


	6. 4- Owlpaw

**Have fun reading! Don't forget the condition, because so far I am actually really depressed, not getting enough reviews from yo guys. It gets better, I promise. **

Owlpaw surveyed the moors. They were wild, untamed, and beautiful. But best of all, they were _hers_. Well, not just hers, they were her clans; Heatherclan. Heatherclan was the fastest clan of them all, able to catch rabbits. No obstacles blocked her path, no trees blocked her way. She breathed in deeply, the wind blowing the scents of the other clans towards her. Cliffclan smelt salty and sharp, a very unpleasant smell; Creekclan smelt like fish, which was even worse; and Forestclan, one of the clans next to them, smelt of the forest and animals. None of them, though, could compare to Heatherclan. Wide, open space, rabbits galore, what wasn't to like?

"Hey, Owlpaw! Oh, wise cat of the east!" Rabbitpaw called from behind her. Owlpaw blinked her large amber eyes, remembering she was supposed to be patrolling.

"Sorry, I got caught up with the beauty of it all" she mewed.

"It is marvellous" Thistlestar agreed. "Every time I come out here it takes my breath away and I've been leader for a long time, and an apprentice and warrior before that!" he joked.

Rabbitpaw let out a mrrow of amusement. "You're ancient" she purred and got a cuff over the ear from her mentor in return. Thistlestar was the leader of the clan, but also a mentor. When he had been asked why, he simply replied that he hadn't mentored an apprentice for a while, and he wanted to do it once more before he died.

"Let's run down to the Creekclan border first" Thistlestar mewed and bounded off, with the rest of the patrol following. Creekclan were named after the creek that ran through their boggy territory, though it also ran through Heatherclan and Forestclan's territories. It cut straight through the middle of Heatherclan, supplying vital water needed to quench their thirst after a long day running around in the freezing cold or boiling sun. Thistlestar managed to clear it in one leap, as did Kestrelberry, Owlpaw's mentor, and Finchtail, a small light brown tabby tom. Rabbitpaw leapt halfway, landing on the stepping stone exactly in the middle, before jumping to the other shore. Owlpaw copied her, momentarily losing her footing on the slippery rock. _How Creekclan and Cliffclan can stand walking on slippery rocks all day,_ she though, _I will never know_. She hurriedly caught up with the others as they slowed down by the border. They were still quite a distance away, but had stopped to regain their breath before they patrolled the border, not wanting the familiar jibes of 'skinny rabbits that can't breath properly'. As they approached, they saw a vicious fight going on, between Creekclan cats and Heatherclan cats. Immediately, they closed in. This was no ordinary border skirmish; the Creekclan patrol held at least ten cats, and the Heatherclan patrol was hopelessly outnumbered. Thistlestar, Kestrelberry and Finchtail hurled themselves into battle, leaping onto two warriors that had a Heatherclan cat pinned down. _I recognise him! That's Crownose! _Owlpaw suddenly felt something slam into her side and saw a grey tabby tom leering down at her.

"What are you doing on our territory?" she snarled and clawed at his belly. He dug his claws into her shoulder, making small beads of blood appear.

"We need more territory, and you are going to give it to us" the tom hissed. He bent his neck to deliver the killing bite, but Owlpaw used her hind legs to kick him off. He landed awkwardly, and she managed to deliver a quick blow before he got up.

"You can't win this battle" he sneered.

"Oh yeah?" she taunted. "You're outnumbered; I think it's _you_ who can't win!" The tom smiled unpleasantly and looked at something behind her. Owlpaw turned and was frozen with shock. A whole patrol more of Creekclan warriors were streaming over the border. Owlpaw recognised some of them from gatherings, such as Rippleberry, Mossfern, Minstar, Reednose, Currentfang and the apprentices, Hawkpaw and Heronpaw. Thistlestar seemed to realise they were outnumbered, and that there was no chance of them winning, but he gave no order for retreat. Owlpaw gave a hiss of anger and turned to the grey tom, but he had disappeared. She looked around for another opponent, and quickly spotted a muscular silver and black tom and what looked like his son, because they were identical, teaming up on Rabbitpaw. They had her pinned down and were slashing at her belly. Owlpaw let out a yowl of fury and leapt onto the apprentices back. He crumpled beneath her, and she used the moment to give his ear a vicious bite. Rabbitpaw was on her paws again, facing the warrior. Suddenly, the silver and black apprentice threw her off. Owlpaw landed on her paws and faced him. He leapt, and she dodged to the side. They repeated this, almost like a dance. He was too slow to actually hit her, but if he did hit her, it would hurt. She quickly realised what his pattern was, and darted in when he was recovering to rake her claws down his flank. He lunged to the left, and Owlpaw quickly moved to the right, only to discover it was a feint, and found herself pinned down. She bit his paw, and he let go with a hiss of pain, only to clout her over the head. He grabbed her scruff and shook her, rattling her. She flew and landed in a heap on the ground. He pinned her down, a slashed at her face. Redness swam in front of Owlpaw's eyes as her blood dripped down. Suddenly, a flash of brown knocked the tom away. Owlpaw moved her head, every move agony, to see a brown apprentice tackling the tom. The scent wasn't familiar; it smelt of the woods, and plants. It took Owlpaw a moment to realise that her saviour was a Forestclan cat. Another Forestclan cat joined the first, and together they fought her attacker. The newcomer turned to the brown she-cat to say something and she nodded and gave him a quick lick on the cheek, before coming over to Owlpaw and helping her up. Everything spun as Owlpaw tried to get her paws to move, but they wouldn't, so she ended up being dragged. The brown she-cat eventually dropped her by the creek, next to Rabbitpaw, who looked pretty beat up. Everything swirled suddenly and Owlpaw blacked out.

...

When Owlpaw awoke, she was still by the creek. Many more of her clanmates lay injured next to her. She tried to move but found that she couldn't, and let out a hiss of annoyance. She heard pawsteps approaching and saw a kindly face looking down at her. Seeing her alarmed look, the she-cat let out a purr. "Don't worry, you are safe now. I'm Acornbreeze, Forestclan's medicine cat. You were hurt pretty badly, but you'll live." Her beautiful green eyes clouded over. "I can't say as much for some others"

"Who was it that saved me?" Owlpaw croaked. Acornbreeze looked around.

"Birdpaw and Bramblepaw, I'll fetch them now" the brown tabby padded off, out of Owlpaw's line of vision.

"Hey" a weak voice mewed. It was Rabbitpaw. She had cuts all on her belly, none deep though, and some claw marks down her side. Her ear was wrapped up in cobwebs, but Owlpaw could just make out the nick out of the top.

"Hello, Owlpaw" a new voice mewed. Owlpaw turned back and saw the two cats that had saved her. Birdpaw, she guessed, was the brown she-cat, and Bramblepaw was the cream and brown tom.

"Thank you" Owlpaw rasped. Bramblepaw nodded at her.

"You're lucky that we were close enough to hear he sounds of battle" he mewed and Owlpaw realised that these two cats were the reason her whole clan was alive.

"Did we win?" she asked. Birdpaw's eyes clouded with sorrow.

"Yes" she said cautiously, "But you sustained casualties too"

"Who died?"

Bramblepaw cleared his throat. "Um, well... Forestclan lost two warriors, Vinewhisker and Pinefang. Well, his body hasn't been found yet. He may be alive, we don't know..." Sorrow glazed over his eyes and Owlpaw guessed that Pinefang had been his father. Birdpaw pressed close to Bramblepaw and gave him a comforting nuzzle. Owlpaw narrowed her eyes. They obviously weren't brother and sister, but they seemed very _close_. "Um, Creekclan lost one of their newest warriors, he was called Troutstrike" Bramblepaw gestured with his tail to the grey tabby tom that Owlpaw had been fighting against earlier, and she couldn't help but wonder who had killed him.

"Who did Heatherclan lose?" she asked her voice a bit stronger. Birdpaw stroked Owlpaw's flank with her tail.

"You lost Waspfoot, and Thistlestar lost a life..." Birdpaw trailed off and Owlpaw looked at her in horror. Their deputy was dead and their leader had lost a life! It was a catastrophe! _How could you let this happen, Starclan? How could you do this to us?_

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT! I'M BEGGING YOU! I'M DOWN ON MY KNEES!**

**Mallow  
-x-**


	7. 5- Jetpaw

**Remember to review, whether it's good or bad just review(just don't be a bully)! :)**

"This may sting a bit" Icewhisker warned as she pressed a poultice of goldenrod onto Jetpaw's shoulder, and secured it with some cobwebs. Jetpaw winced as it stung, but made no other noise. Icewhisker nodded to herself, pleased with her handiwork.

"Right, that's you all patched up" she mewed and herded him out of the medicine den, where he crashed into Frondkit, one of Toadwhisker's kits. They were all nearly six moons old, and Jetpaw knew that Frondkit had her sights set on becoming the next medicine cat.

"Hello" he mewed softly down at the kit. "Do you want to help Icewhisker?" he asked and the brown tabby kit nodded.

"Can you come in with me?" she asked timidly and Jetpaw nodded. He ushered her in, where Icewhisker was treating Rainshade for a vicious bite on his shoulder. She turned round, annoyance glittering in her green eyes, but they softened when they set sight on Frondkit.

"Hello, can you help me?" she asked and Frondkit's eyes lit up and she dashed forward, no longer afraid of the large white she-cat with her sharp tongue. Jetpaw backed out of the den slowly, his eyes watching the small kit. She was Hawkpaw and Heronpaw's sister, but they didn't look similar. Technically, she was their half-sister as Currentfang, their father, had had another mate before Toadwhisker, called Salmoneyes, who had been a black she-cat with amber eyes. Jetpaw suddenly realised that it was about time Frondkit and her siblings, Foamkit and Riverkit, were apprenticed. He padded over to Minstar's den, wincing with pain every now and then. The brown and cream Forestclan tom had really laid into him. The white and tabby she-cat from Heatherclan that he had been initially fighting had been easy prey, but the tom was harder, and he had taken quite a knock when the other Forestclan apprentice, a brown she-cat called Birdpaw, had bowled him over, making him sprain his paw.

"Mintstar?" he called into the leader's den.

"Enter" came the reply and Jetpaw pushed past the reeds into Mintstar's den. The grey tom was sat in the darkness, his green and blue eyes glowing with anger.

"We lost!" he hissed. "Now, when we strike next, they shall be prepared, and with the gathering tomorrow night, we will be shunned by the other clans. They shall think us weak, and launch their own attacks, and Creekclan shall fall!" The anger in Mintstar's voice was shocking.

"Um..." Jetpaw said, lost for words.

"Is there no way for us to show them we are strong?" Mintstar snarled, and Jetpaw knew it was the right moment to intervene.

"There is!" he said boldly. Mintstar looked surprised.  
"How?" he asked.

"Well, Frondkit, Foamkit and Riverkit are six moons old now; by making more apprentices we would show that we are strong."  
Mintstar's gaze cleared. "That is a good idea" he rasped. "But who would mentor them?"  
Jetpaw licked his chest nervously. "Well, Frondkit wishes to become a medicine cat apprentice, so Icewhisker would be her mentor. Maybe Pikeshade for Riverkit?" he suggested.

"Yes, and Troutstrike for Foamkit." Mintstar mewed, becoming more like his old self again.

"I'm sorry, Minstar, but Troutstrike died in the battle with Heatherclan: his body hasn't been recovered yet."  
Mintstar's gaze clouded over again. "Who, then?" he asked, his voice heavy with tiredness. Jetpaw wracked his brains.

"How about Minnowheart? For Foamkit?" he asked.

Mintstar snorted. "That simpering she-cat is hardly a warrior; she'll turn him into a medicine cat!"

"Minnowheart is a good warrior" Jetpaw insisted. "She is an excellent hunter, a brilliant mentor and can be quite fierce when she wants to be" Jetpaw let out a chuckle, "She's clawed me a fair few times in the past!"

"I suppose..." Mintstar agreed reluctantly. "I'll do it now, you go warn Toadwhisker" Jetpaw dipped his head to his leader and left the den. As soon as he was out of earshot he sighed with relief. He had survived Mintstar, who was rumoured to have a fiery temper, especially with apprentices. Jetpaw poked his head into the nursery. Lakemist was sleeping, her belly swollen with her unborn kits. They would be born any day now. Toadwhisker was sat in the corner, telling her kits a story, even Frondkit, who she had successfully managed to tear away from Icewhisker.

"Toadwhisker?" he mewed quietly, not wanting to wake up his foster mother.

"Yes?" the dainty brown tabby asked. Jetpaw padded into the den.

"Frondkit, Foamkit and Riverkit are going to become apprentices soon" he said. The kits squealed with happiness and tumbled around their mossy nest. Toadwhisker picked up the nearest one, Foamkit, and began viciously licking him.

"Mum! Get off!" he mewed in protest, but his mother ignored him. Lakemist woke up at that moment.

"Apprentices, eh? I'll help you out" she mewed sleepily and grabbed Riverkit, who was attempting to run away. Both she-cats turned to Jetpaw.

"What?" he asked. Toadwhisker shoved Frondkit over.

"Get licking" she ordered. Jetpaw, slightly in awe of the fierce queen, picked up the mewling kit. He began grooming her, making sure he got every bit of dust and dirt out. He wanted her to look the best for her apprentice ceremony. Despite everything, he found it sort of relaxing. _Get a hold of yourself,_ he reprimanded himself. _That's a queen's job! Though, _the niggling voice at the back of his head reasoned, _if you ever want to have kits in future, you're going to have to sometime. _Jetpaw thought about it. There was no one that he wanted to have kits with in the clan, except maybe Minnowheart, but she was a warrior and he was an apprentice, it would never work. He heard Mintstar's familiar mew ring out, and carefully set Frondkit down before adding out of the den. He looked around for Minnowheart, and saw her sat next to Hawkpaw. She moved closer, until their pelts were brushing, and let out a purr. Jetpaw felt betrayed and sat down in a clear space. Toadwhisker and Lakemist sat down on either side of him as Mintstar began speaking.

"Frondkit, Foamkit, Riverkit, step forward please." The three kits stepped up. Jetpaw noticed to satisfaction that Frondkit's pelt was sleek and shiny.

"Foamkit, Frondkit and Riverkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on until you receive your warrior names, you shall be known as Foampaw, Frondpaw and Riverpaw. Foampaw, your mentor will be Minnowheart. I hope that Minnowheart will pass down all she knows to you.

"Minnowheart" Mintstar said, turning to the pretty silver she-cat. "You are ready to take on your first apprentice. You received excellent training from Streamtail, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and kind. You will be mentor to Foampaw, and I expect you to pass on all that you know to him." Foampaw and Minnowheart touched noses and they both sat down. The same ceremony was repeated for Riverkit, except for with Pikeshade. Then Icewhisker padded to the front of the clan.

"Cats of Creekclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took on an apprentice. I have chosen a cat that has shown kindness and willingness. Your next medicine cat will be Frondpaw!"  
Mintstar turned to Creekclan's future medicine cat.

"Frondpaw, do you accept the post as apprentice to Icewhisker?" e asked.

"I do" Frondpaw said, confidence in her mew, and Jetpaw knew that she would make a brilliant medicine cat.

"Then, at the half-moon you must travel to the Pool of Frozen Stars to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats" Icewhisker declared.

"The good wishes of all Creekclan go with you" Mintstar said and leapt down from the Greenrocks.

"Frondpaw! Foampaw! Riverpaw! Frondpaw! Foampaw! Riverpaw!" Jetpaw yowled loudly and the rest of the clan joined in raucously.

Mintstar leapt back onto the Greenrock and waved his tail for silence.

"I have two more ceremonies to perform tonight" he called. "First, Lilywhisker" he beckoned the cream and grey she-cat with his tail. "Is it your wish to join the elders?"

"It is" Lilywhisker rasped. For the first time, Jetpaw noticed how old the once beautiful she-cat was getting. Her fur was dull, and her eyes tired.

"Then I wish you many moons of peace and happiness as an elder of Creekclan. Lastly" Mintstar said, and turned his eyes on Jetpaw. Jetpaw felt his heart beat quicker. It was finally here: his warrior ceremony. "Step forward please" Mintstar ordered and Jetpaw did, limping slightly from his battle wounds.

"I, Mintstar, leader of Creekclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Jetpaw," he mewed, turning to the black and silver tom. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of you life?"

"I do" Jetpaw choked out. He was so overwhelmed his mouth had gone dry.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Jetpaw, from this moment you will be known as Jetstripe. Starclan honors your bravery and fighting skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Creekclan!" Jetstripe, still in a daze, felt Mintstar rest his muzzle on his head and dutifully licked Mintstar's shoulder.

"Jetstripe! Jetstripe! Jetstripe!" the clan called loudly, crowding around him. Jetstripe was too shocked to speak. He thought he saw a glimmer of something in Reednose's eyes. Pride? Happiness? He couldn't tell.

"It's time for your vigil" Mossfern, the deputy, reminded him. He nodded and settled down on the shore, looking out over the Creek. He was happy and content, what more could he ever want? He was now a warrior! That meant no more cleaning out the elders bedding, or putting mouse bile on ticks... He was free! _Thank you Starclan, _he whispered in his head, because he was holding a silent vigil. _Thank you, now I can go to the next gathering as a full warrior of Creekclan! And maybe in a few moons, deputy or even leader! _

**DON'T FORGET, THE REVIEW BOX IS RIGHT BENEATH ME!**

**Mallow  
-x-**


	8. 6- Littlepaw

**Hey! Here is a shout out to all of the people who reviewed my story!  
Long lost sister- Yes, he is. Wait until you read this chapter  
Shadowlily- That is not funny. I shall have my revenge.  
PuppiesvKittens- NOOOOOOO, I need you! Here it is, as requested.  
Littlerobin- Formatting has been sorted out. And, feel free to take Jetstripe, I have Bramblepaw! Mwah ha ha!  
So, have fun reading this epic chapter. You will not expect this!**

"Silence!" Slatestar yowled and at once the mass of cats fell silent. Littlepaw waited anxiously on the edge of the group, along with Eaglepaw and Rockpaw. Rockkit had recently become Rockpaw, with Rookwing as his mentor. It was likely he wouldn't be coming to the gathering tonight, but he had wanted to mingle with the other cats too.

"We have decided who shall be going to the gathering tonight!" Fallenrock announced. "The following cats follow me, Slatestar and Rockyfrost to the top of the cliff. Crackfoot, Clayfang, Shingletail, Amberface, Thistlerake, Sagepoppy, Sharpshade, Applemist, Eaglepaw, Dustypaw and Littlepaw." Littlepaw heaved a sigh of relief and scurried along after his brother. He often didn't go to the gathering because he was so hopeless at practically everything. On patrol he was wimpy when they met cats from other clans; he was hopeless at leaping to catch the gulls and other birds that Cliffclan survived on, and a meagre ground hunter at best. He was good with kits though, and a pretty good battle trainer, and was the fastest cat in Cliffclan, though he was still no match for a Heatherclan cat.

"Don't dawdle!" Thistlerake called and Littlepaw put on a burst of speed to catch up with the rest of his clan. The Pool of Frozen Stars was right in the middle of all four territories, so no clan had excuses for going into another's territory. As they padded nearer, Littlepaw could make out the Heatherclan cats and Forestclan cats already there.

"Let's go talk to the other apprentices!" Eaglepaw called over his shoulder as he sped ahead of the patrol. Littlepaw dashed after him, Dustypaw hot on his heels. The Heatherclan and Forestclan apprentices were in their usual place, by the boulder pile. There were several common gathering places for cats around the gathering spot. The apprentices usually went near a small pile of stones, on the Cliffclan side of the pool; whilst the queens went near a small stream that flowed out of the pool. The medicine cats gathered on the Starstone, and the leaders went on the Highrock, a tall rock that stuck out of the pool. The deputies sat on the rim, where only they could sit.

"Hi!" Eaglepaw said to some of the apprentices. There were 2 Forestclan, and 3 Heatherclan, though one of them was the medicine cat apprentice. They all had scratches and bites on them, and the two Heatherclan she-cats looked faint.

"I'm Eaglepaw, and this is my brother, Littlepaw, and this is Dustypaw" Eaglepaw introduced the Cliffclan cats.

"Hello Eaglepaw, Littlepaw, Dustypaw" a brown Heatherclan tom said. "I'm Harepaw, the apprentice medicine cat. This is Owlpaw and Rabbitpaw." Owlpaw was a white and tabby she-cat, and Rabbitpaw was a silver tabby she-cat with huge ears. Littlepaw couldn't help but stare at them.

"I'm Bramblepaw" a cream and brown Forestclan tom said, "And this is Birdpaw. My sister, Poppypaw, couldn't come tonight" Littlepaw turned to look at Birdpaw and caught his breath. She was the most beautiful she-cat he had ever seen. Her fur was light brown, and was sleek and shiny, and her eyes were emerald green. _Great Starclan, I think I'm in love!_ Birdpaw smiled hesitantly at Littlepaw, Eaglepaw and Dustypaw. Littlepaw noticed his brother's eyes light up when he saw Birdpaw. He was obviously thinking the same as Littlepaw.

"What happened to you?" Dustypaw asked.

"Creekclan attacked a Heatherclan patrol" Harepaw explained. "We lost our deputy"

"How did you get involved then?" Eaglepaw asked Birdpaw and Bramblepaw. The two of them suddenly flashed each other a guilty look.

"We were, uh... hunting, in the forest and heard them and fetched some cats. My father went missing in the battle" he added dolefully.

"You mean dead?" Littlepaw asked brusquely.

"No, his body isn't there with the others. We think a Creekclan cat may have chased him into your territory."

"We'll keep a look out" Littlepaw promised. A fishy stench suddenly hit their noses.

"Creekclan." Rabbitpaw said grimly as the cats poured into the clearing. The Creekclan apprentice made their way over, fur bristling when they saw the Heatherclan and Forestclan cats.

"Hello!" a light tabby she-cat said brightly, bouncing up to Harepaw. "I'm Creekclan's new apprentice medicine cat, Frondpaw!" she mewed. Harepaw's eyes brightened.

"I'll introduce you to the other medicine cats" he said and led her off. Littlepaw narrowed his eyes. She was a new apprentice, only a day or two into her apprenticeship. Creekclan must be trying to look strong. There were two other new apprentices, who seemed unaware of the friction between the clans.

"I'm Foampaw and this is my brother, Riverpaw!" a small tom with a white specked muzzle announced.

The other cats reintroduced themselves and turned to the older apprentices.

"Hawkpaw" a black tom said coldly, staring at the Heatherclan cats, who stared coldly back.

"I'm his brother, Heronpaw" a second black tom mewed, just as coldly. The third cat, a black and silver tom, was glaring at Owlpaw, Rabbitpaw, Birdpaw and Bramblepaw.

"I'm Jetstripe" he said noncommittally.

"Owlpaw" Owlpaw hissed. "And I'd just like to thank you for invading our territory and killing our deputy."  
"You're welcome. I'd like to thank you for killing our newest warrior" Jetstripe turned to Bramblepaw.

"So it was you who I battled then..." he hissed. "You fight like a kittypet!"

Bramblepaw just looked amused. "If I beat you, and I fight like a kittypet, then what does that make you, a mouse?" Littlepaw and the Heatherclan cats snorted with amusement and Jetstripe's eyes glittered with anger as he realised that the Cliffclan cats were on the other side. _He has to win us back_. Littlepaw struggled to contain another snort of laughter. Like they would support a cat that had nearly killed two other apprentices. He opened his mouth to say something, but Birdpaw beat him to it.

"Do they teach you the warrior code in Creekclan?" she asked.

"Yes" Hawkpaw snarled, unsheathing his claws.

"Obviously not well enough. You killed 3 warriors, one of them a deputy, one of them a leader. Then, Jetstripe himself was preparing to kill Owlpaw here when I knocked him off of her. The warrior code says you don't have to kill to win, but you did, and you still didn't win!" Heronpaw opened his mouth to reply but a yowl from the leaders silenced them. They all turned to face the Highrock. Littlepaw felt a rush of smugness at the way Birdpaw had knocked that smug tom down a branch or two. _She's an impressive cat_, he conceded. _Of another clan_, a little voice reminded him. Thistlestar stepped forth to start, but Mintstar beat him to it.

"Creekclan shall go first" he said smugly, and Thistlestar growled and slunk back.

"Cat's of all clans" he yowled. "I have something I need to speak to you about. Creekclan's population has grown these past few moons, and thus our territory cannot sustain us as well as we would like. Creekclan demands a slice of all of your territories."

Yowls of protest cut through the silent night and Littlepaw realised his jaw was hanging down in shock. Creekclan had enough territory as it was. _None of the leaders would agree to this, surely!_ To his horror, Slatestar was nodding. "I have already spoken with Mintstar, and we have given him permission to hunt in Cliffclan's hunting grounds." Snarls of rage erupted from around the pool.

"Never!" Crackfoot snarled.

"They can starve!" Amberface hissed, on her paws.

"Starclan shall punish them!" Sharpshade yowled angrily.

"Silence!" Slatestar hissed, eyes blazing. "I will not have my warriors disgracing their clan at a_ gathering_. Fallenrock and I have already agreed to this"

Fallenrock rose to his paws. "I did not agree to this, Slatestar" he mewed softly, so that Littlepaw had to strain to hear him.

Slatestar's face began to look like a thunderstorm. "You, as my deputy, should be siding with me! Not disobeying my orders!"

"Then I shall resign as deputy" Fallenrock said and a gasp rippled through the gathered cats. "I cannot follow a leader who has chosen the fate of his clan to be enslavement." He jumped off of the rim of the Pool of Frozen Stars and sat with the other Cliffclan warriors. "You shall have to choose a new deputy."

"Fine!" Slatestar snapped. "Thistlerake shall be deputy"

"But I do not want to be" Thistlerake said calmly. Mintstar tapped the angry grey tom on the shoulder.

"I have a proposition for you" he said smoothly and the two leaders whispered together. Littlepaw felt his fur bristling and forced it to lie flat. "He can't do this!" he hissed.

"Unfortunately, he can" Eaglepaw said despondently. Slatestar and Mintstar broke apart.

"We have come to an agreement." Mintstar said. "Creekclan and Cliffclan shall join together!" A shocked silence greeted his words.

"What?!" Clayfang screeched.

"Cliffclan shall be no more. It shall merge into Creekclan, with me as leader and Slatestar as deputy. The elders and queens shall stay at a separate camp, as will the medicine cats." Mintstar turned to the Heatherclan and Forestclan leaders. "You have one chance: join or be destroyed."

"Never" Rootstar spat vehemently. Thistlestar looked indecisive.

"Well..." he began but was interrupted by Rootstar.

"How could you side with these murderers? They killed Waspfoot and took one of your lives!"

"Heatherclan are against you" Thistlestar mewed, his voice wavering. Mintstar dipped his head, his eyes cold.

"Very well. This gathering is at an end then" He gathered his cats with a wave of his tail. With a moments hesitation, Slatestar and the rest of Cliffclan followed. Littlepaw shot an anguished look at his Heatherclan and Forestclan friends and dashed after his new clan. Most of them were angry, but a few were nodding their heads.

"It makes sense" Sagepoppy said and Shingletail and Applemist nodded in agreement.

"My kit will be safer there" Applemist mewed. _Starclan, how could you let this happen?_ He thought. _You're going to kill us all!_

**Remember to review!**

**Mallow  
-x-**


	9. 7- Birdpaw

**Here is a shout-out to all of my lovely viewers who reviewed!  
Pearlfeather- Thanks! I do love writing about cat love stories! Update as requested  
Guess who- Are you able to tell me in a review how it is ridiculoius cos then I can fix it hopefully!  
Littlerobin- Thanks SOOOOO much it means a lot  
PuppiesvKittens- If I told you if anything came of that romance I would be spoiling it!  
Anastasia- IF YOU HAD AN ACCOUNT I WOULD REPORT YOU! That is mean!  
A/N- For all those who want to see Anastasia's mean review, look at my reviews and tell me if you agree with what she is saying... cos now I'm sad and might not post again for a long time... :(:(:(  
Anyway, here it is!**

Birdpaw couldn't believe it. How could Mintstar do that? He had combined Cliffclan and Creekclan together, though it was still called Creekclan. How could they? Surely Starclan would have prevented it, but they sent no clouds to cover the moon. It was 3 days after the gathering, and Birdpaw was still in a rage.

"Birdpaw, we're going on patrol!" Thornfang said.

"Along where?" she asked as she finished off her vole.

"Cliffclan, I mean, _Creek_clan border" Thornfang said, frowning. "That name change is confusing" he muttered. Birdpaw swiped at his ear playfully, determined to lighten the mood.

"Well, you've never had the highest intelligence, have you?" she asked cheekily. Her mentor flicked his ears at her.

"Come on. I said we'd meet Aspenclaw, Bramblepaw and Yewtail at the entrance to camp, and I expect they're impatient now" They padded over to where Bramblepaw was waiting with his mentor and his father's brother, Yewtail.

"Let's try and hunt on the way" Yewtail suggested as they bounded through the dense forest. Birdpaw pinpointed a mouse scuffling around the roots of a birch tree and quickly killed it. After she'd buried it, they carried on. They soon emerged into bright sunlight. On the other side of the border, Icewhisker and Rockyfrost were sniffing around for herbs.

"Hello!" Thornfang called cheerfully. The two medicine cats turned round and purred. Birdpaw noticed suddenly how gaunt and tired they looked.

"Hello" Rockyfrost said, his voice heavy with sadness.

"Are you guys ok?" Birdpaw asked worriedly. The two medicine cats looked around warily before padding closer.

"No, not really" Icewhisker sighed. "Mintstar moved all the queens and elders to the old Cliffclan camp, and has five warriors guarding them in case they try to run to you or to Heatherclan. The elders and queens have to hunt for themselves, so the kits are starving as only Cliffclan cats are used to this terrain"

"That's tough!" Yewtail said, appalled.

"That's not all" Rockyfrost said grimly. "We medicine cats have to live separate from the rest of the clan, further downriver. Every cat hunts for themselves, but often, stronger cats steal weaker cats prey. Apprentices from Cliffclan have new mentors, _Creekclan _mentors, and they spend all of their time battle training with their claws out. I treat more wounds every day than I have for 4 seasons! They're preparing to battle with Heatherclan, as they are still weak from the other attack..."

"Doesn't anyone fight back?" Bramblepaw asked angrily.

Icewhisker gave a cold laugh. "They did, and they got shredded half to death by Mintstar's inner circle. That consists of Reednose, Otterclaw, Hailbreeze, Currentfang, Pikeshade, Boulderheart, Cragnose and Hollowcurse. They don't stand a chance" Birdpaw's heart filled with sympathy for the empty shells of the medicine cats. Their spirits had been crushed well and truly. A fishy scent swamped Birdpaw's nose.

"Creekclan!" she called and her patrol fled for the trees. Icewhisker and Rockyfrost went back to searching for herbs. Birdpaw watched as a patrol approached. It consisted of Jetstripe, Pikeshade, Hollowcurse, Littlepaw and Dustypaw. They approached the border and reset the markers. Then, Pikeshade cautiously looked around before stepping over the border. The rest of the patrol followed suit.

"Let's see if we can catch something this time" Hollowcurse snarled and viciously clouted Dustypaw over the head. Dustypaw nodded, and Birdpaw noticed that he wasn't the same cat that she had met at the gathering. This Dustypaw went along with the rules of the new Creekclan. This Dustypaw was _evil. _There was a rustle as Aspenclaw padded out of his hiding place. Yewtail, Thornfang and Bramblepaw followed, Birdpaw quickly trotted after them.

"What" Aspenclaw snarled, "Are you doing on our territory"

"Hunting." Hollowcurse snarled. "Have you got a problem with that?"

"Actually" Yewtail said, "We have." He hurled himself at Hollowcurse, and knocked the pale grey tom over. The rest of the cats ran screeching into battle. Dustypaw flew at Birdpaw and pinned her down. There was something crazy glinting in his eye that Birdpaw couldn't quite place.

"My master shall ensure that you fail!" Dustypaw hissed as she scrabbled at his belly helplessly. It all clicked into place in Birdpaw's head. _They've been _brainwashed_! I've heard about that. It's a cruel punishment for an uncooperative prisoner, but surely it was banned years ago?_

"Got you!" Jetstripe snarled to her left, pinning Yewtail down. To her right, Hollowcurse had Aspenclaw, and Littlepaw and Pikeshade had ganged up on Bramblepaw, who was viciously spitting and hissing at the two toms.

"Now, you have a choice" Hollowcurse growled threateningly. "You can come with us back to camp, or die right here." Aspenclaw struggled helplessly against him before flopping down in defeat.

"We'll come" he panted. Hollowcurse smiled and let him up. Birdpaw felt Dustypaw's weight lift a bit and struggled to her paws.

"Won't they just run away?" Pikeshade asked Hollowcurse.

"We'll slash 'em" Hollowcurse replied.

"How do you do that?" Jetstripe asked. Hollowcurse turned to Aspenclaw.

"Don't move or you die" he warned. He slid his claws out and slashed ferociously at Aspenclaw's legs. He yowled in pain and crumpled to the ground. Birdpaw was horrified. _This has got out of control! The warrior code is no more! _

"Your turn now" Hollowcurse ordered. Birdpaw watched, trembling with fear as Dustypaw turned to face her. She stayed still and tried to ignore the burning pain on her legs, but eventually it became too much to bear and she collapsed to the ground with a shriek of pain.

"Well, now that that is sorted, let's take them back to camp" Hollowcurse said and picked up Aspenclaw and half dragged half pulled the tabby tom across the border. Dustypaw hoisted her to her paws. Everything swam and she passed out.

...

"Who is your leader?" Mintstar asked.

"You are" Birdpaw replied tonelessly.

"Who is the enemy?" Mintstar asked again.

"Any enemy of yours is an enemy of mine" Birdpaw lied. Mintstar had been attempting to brainwash her as soon as she was conscious. It wasn't as extensive as Dustypaw's brainwashing, so she wasn't that affected by it, and was still in control of herself. She was pretending to go along with it so that she could get out of the cave and eat properly.

"You shall start your training today, then" Mintstar said.

"Yes, master."

"You shall not keep that name anymore. You shall be Lilypaw from now on. You shall go straight to Slatefang as soon as you have eaten. You may eat no more than a minnow. Farewell." The grey tom left the cave and Birdpaw breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well done, Lilypaw" a voice said and Bramblepaw, Aspenclaw, Thornfang and Yewtail emerged from the darkness.

"Thank you, Spottedpaw, Coldheart, Silverfish and Mudtail" she purred, addressing her clanmates by their new warrior names. None of them had managed to fool Mintstar like she had yet, but they had been given their new names as an attempt to convert them quicker.

"I'd better go" Birdpaw mewed worriedly, swivelling her ears to hear Newtsplash, their guard, give a huge yawn.

"We'll see you when we manage to fool him" Thornfang whispered and Birdpaw nodded and padded towards the entrance. As she stepped out, Newtsplash turned to face her.

"The fresh-kill pile for she-cat apprentices is over there" she said curtly, pointing her tail towards a meagre pile of fish. Birdpaw had learnt that there were many food piles. The warrior males had the biggest pile, and then it was the apprentice males. Then there was a decent sized pile for warrior she-cats, but the pile for she-cat apprentices was only 3 minnows, all on the small side. Birdpaw quickly ate one, gagging at the strong fish taste. _This is as horrid as fox-dung! I can't eat this!_

"You know, if you don't eat it you'll only go hungry" a gentle voice mewed and she turned to see Littlepaw behind her. He had just picked a trout off of the pile, and was settling down beside her. Birdpaw let out a hiss of revulsion as the black tom's fishy scent hit her nose.

"Horrid, isn't it?" he said and took a bite of the trout. It was bigger than all three minnows together, and Birdpaw' mouth watered at the sight of it. Littlepaw noticed her eyes fixed hungrily on it and pushed it slightly towards her.

"You want some?" he asked through a mouthful.

"You are not allowed to do that" a voice snarled from behind and Littlepaw and Birdpaw turned to see Slatefang glowering at them.

"Hurry up, Lilypaw" he snapped. Birdpaw swiped her tongue around her mouth and rose to her paws quickly. She left Littlepaw alone and followed Cliffclan's former leader as he led her over to Jetstripe.

"Jetstripe shall be your mentor" he said shortly and bounded off. Jetstripe nodded at her.

"Come, er..."

"Bird, I mean, _Lily_paw" she stuttered and Jetstripe rolled his eyes.

"Come on then, Lilypaw. We have work to do" The two of them padded along the shore of the creek, passing many cats fishing. Birdpaw was repulsed by the conditions they were in. Eaglepaw, Foampaw and Riverpaw were battle training, and the three of them were pitted against Boulderheart, Rainshade and Shellsong, all seasoned warriors. Boulderheart was slicing at Riverpaw's unprotected belly, whilst Shellsong was showing Foampaw a move. It was obvious that she was the kindest cat there. Rainshade clouted Eaglepaw over the head viciously as he got a spin-duck-and-rake move wrong yet again. Further along, Sagepoppy, Applemist, Streamtail and Minnowheart were all fishing. Applemist looked tired and had many wounds along her side, even though she had been one of the Cliffclan cats who were all for merging the clans. Obviously being Slatefang's mate wasn't enough to keep her safe. They carried on past all of the cats, into Cliffclan's barren land.

"Where are we going?" Birdpaw asked. Jetstripe stopped suddenly and turned to face her.

"I can't do this" he murmured and looked her in the eye. "Don't believe a word that Mintstar says, it's all lies. He isn't your master, and you aren't called Lilypaw. Your name is Birdpaw, and you are an apprentice of Forestclan. What's the point" he suddenly mewed despondently. "You're gone"

"Actually, I'm still here" Birdpaw said. Jetstripe looked surprised.

"It didn't work?" he asked.

"Nope" Birdpaw boasted. Jetstripe's muzzle curled into a grin and he let out a rusty purr.

"That's good to know. Anyway, let's carry on to Cliffclan's old camp, where we have to supply for the queens and elders there" After a long trek, they finally arrived. Otterclaw, Reednose, Hollowcurse and Cloudstorm were at the top.

"Is this the new apprentice?"Otterclaw leered and Jetstripe dipped his head. "Well, you go and catch as much prey as you can and return and give it to these worthless flea-bags. Go!" he yowled and Birdpaw fled after Jetstripe.

...

When the sun began to set, Birdpaw returned with her mentor to the old camp. With a nod of approval, they were allowed past. She saw a Cliffclan queen, Rowanwillow, sat with her kits. She was looking at them sadly.

"They are going to be apprentices soon" she whispered.

"But, they're only 3 moons old!" Birdpaw exclaimed.

Rowanwillow nodded. "Mintstar starts their training early. According to Rockpaw, who is a new apprentice, they battle-train until sun-high, and then they catch food for themselves and their mentors. If they don't catch enough for the both of them, they go hungry. Then they have to battle-train until sunset. Then they hunt again, this time for everyone else. _After_ that, they have to change all the senior warrior and their mentors bedding, and then they have to go for a private training session with Mintstar. Then Icewhisker and Rockyfrost come back and tell them which herbs are needed and they go and gather them. Then they have night training, and then they get 4 hours sleep and then it starts all over again."

"How could anyone stand that?" Birdpaw hissed, horrified.

"Apparently, Rockpaw likes it. Also, if you misbehave, they get pushed off of the cliff here. I hear them sometimes. They're safe though." Rowanwillow tucked hungrily into mouse and vole that Birdpaw had brought her. Birdpaw looked at her sadly. _What a horrid life to lead!_

**There you go. Thanks to Anastasia's mean review, I may not post for a while. Bye.**

**Mallow  
-x-**


	10. 8- Owlpaw

**Here is a shout-out!  
Pearlfeather- He is doing a Brokenstar in case you hadn't guessed!  
That's it right now, so here is the chapter and remember to read, review and favourite1**

"Heatherclan! We shall strike back! We shall not let Creekclan destroy us! With Buzzardflight as the new deputy, we shall not fail!" Thistlestar finished with a triumphant yowl and the rest of the clan howled their agreement. Owlpaw did too, from beside Rabbitpaw and Ferretpaw. Harepaw was inside the medicine den with Breezefrost, tending to wounds. Windflower had a nasty gash on her leg from a border skirmish with Creekclan, and Fuzzywind had twisted his paw when he had fallen down a rabbit hole. The clan were also still recovering from the wounds from the battle with Creekclan before hand.

"We must strike back against them!" Buzzardflight, the newly appointed deputy of Heatherclan, exclaimed, rising to his paws.

"But first, we name new warriors and apprentices. We shall begin with the apprentices" Thistlestar said and beckoned two small kits forward. They had been found straying into Heatherclan's territory, one tom and one she-cat. They had been willing to join the clan, and Thistlestar had embraced them with open paws. The tom was strong and muscular, with a black and white pelt. He went by the name of Swift. The she-cat was smaller, and with a short grey pelt. She did not speak, and not even Swift knew her name. According to Swift, the two of them had met up in the two-leg place when they had both been abandoned by their mothers. They had wandered around randomly for a while, and Swift's partner, who he called Fidget, because she fidgeted and jumped at every sound, had managed to find and hunt fresh-kill and sometimes crow-food for them. _It's good she doesn't live in the forest then, with all those branches on the floor! She would live in permanent fear!_

"Swift" Thistlestar thundered, "From this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Swiftpaw. Sedgeclaw" he said, turning to the white she-cat with her unusual grey paws, "You shall be mentor to Swiftpaw. He is your first apprentice, and I hope you will pass down all the compassion and skill that Waspfoot taught you." He turned to Fidget, who looked nervous.

"Fidget, from this day forward you shall be known as Galepaw. Finchtail shall be your mentor. I hope he passes down all of his courage and strength to you, as he too was once a nervous apprentice." The new apprentices touched noses with their mentors and the clan cheered loudly.

"Swiftpaw! Galepaw! Swiftpaw! Galepaw!" Owlpaw yowled until her throat ached.

"Now it is time to name new warriors" Thistlestar said. "Rabbitpaw, Owlpaw and Ferretpaw, please step forward." Owlpaw stepped forth, her legs quaking with excitement.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan at all cost, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" Ferretpaw said quickly.

"I do" Rabbitpaw said confidently.

"And I do too" Owlpaw said, her voice quaking. She wasn't the bravest, yet she _was_ prepared to fight to the death for her clan.

"Ferretpaw, from this day forth you shall be known as Ferretnose. Starclan honours your fighting skill and speed.

"Rabbitpaw, from this day forth you shall be known as Rabbitear. Starclan honours your intelligence and friendliness.

"Owlpaw" Thistlestar said finally, and Owlpaw felt a tremor of excitement run through her. What would her name be? Owlfeather? Owlheart? _Please don't let it be Owleyes or Owlface, I couldn't stand that!_ "From this day forth until you shall be known as Owlberry. Starclan honours your quick-thinking and thoughtfulness and we remember the time as a kit when you were nearly killed by deathberries that Talonclaw fed you." Owlberry winced. Talonclaw had been a senior warrior at the tim Owlberry was a kit. he had been annoyed not to be chosen as deputy and had attempted to poison Waspfoot. Unfortunately, Owlberry had eaten the poisoned fresh-kill. Talonclaw had been executed when they found out. Owlberry didn't like to dwell on it. Thistlestar turned to face all three of the new warriors. "I welcome you as full warriors of Heatherclan!" Owlberry's ears buzzed as the clan called her name and she was dimly aware of her family and friends pressing against her and congratulating her; but her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking of Birdpaw, held captive in Creekclan. She had met a patrol at the border and they had told them about their missing cats, and Heatherclan had told them about theirs. Cloverleg, Crownose, Foxheart and Furzestrike were all missing. They had all been on patrol together, just as the Forestclan cats had.

"Vigil!" Buzzardflight said sternly and guided them to the look-out rock, which surveyed the whole of the territories. Owlberry smiled gently. Even with the threat of Creekclan, she was happy. Her and her friends were warriors, so she was happy.

...

"Owlberry! You've recovered from your vigil, so get out there and practice your battle moves!" Buzzardflight said.

Owlberry dipped her head at him. "Of course." She padded out of camp. Feeling the wind on her face, she burst into a sprint and raced down to the training area. It was a patch of thick heather, which meant the apprentices could train and not be hurt. Suddenly, her sharp eyes noticed cats on the Forestclan border. She slowed down as she neared them, to get a better look. It was Rootstar, Mudstorm, Robinpelt and Poppypaw. Poppypaw looked sad; Owlberry guessed that she had been affected by Bramblepaw and Birdpaw's kidnappings.

"What do you want?" she asked pleasantly. Normally she would have snarled, but Forestclan was their only ally at the moment, so she had to stay on good terms with them.

"We wish to speak with Thistlestar and your new deputy ..."

"Buzzardflight." Owlberry confirmed. "I'll take you to them." She bounded up off the hill. Part way up, she paused to see how they were faring. To her amusement, they were far behind. _Obviously they aren't used to the wind and the bumpiness, and the emptiness of course. They would not survive very long up here! _She let the Forestclan cats catch up with her and bounded alongside Robinpelt and Rootstar. Mudstorm was talking to Poppypaw just behind.

"How is life in Heatherclan, Owlpaw?" Rootstar asked kindly.

"Good. We are recovering from our wounds well, and I and two others have just become warriors, and of course there are the new apprentices..."

Robinpelt pricked his ears. "I was not aware that a queen had kitted in the last 6 moons in Heatherclan" he mewed calmly, but his eyes betrayed his curiosity.

"Swift and Fidget were rogues, but were more than willing to join the clan and become Swiftpaw and Galepaw."

"Fidget... That is a very unusual name" Rootstar said.

"Galepaw is a mute, or so we believe. Swiftpaw named her because she jumps and fidgets at every little sound. Anyway, we are here." Owlberry announced. She felt a prick of pride as the Forestclan cats looked at the majestic plateau that was her home. It was just a huge slab of rock half buried under the heather, with a few dens for the queens, elders and medicine cat, but it was beautiful. All the other cats slept outside in the fresh air. The sentry on guard, Thicketwhisker, gave a yowl to warn Thistlestar when he saw the approaching cats. Thistlestar soon appeared, with Buzzardflight and Breezefrost at his side. He greeted the rival leader with a terse nod.

"Rootstar" he said with a hint of menace in his mew. "What brings you onto our territory?"

"Forestclan feels that we should attack Creekclan as soon as possible. We are planning an attack for the day after the half moon, a quarter-moon's time away. We would like you to join us in our plight." Owlberry felt her paws tingling as they itched to fight, to get revenge on the clan that had taken some of her clan members lives, and kidnapped others. Cloverleg, Crownose, Foxheart and Furzestrike had all been taken whilst on border patrol, and no rescue patrol had been sent to find them.

Thistlestar bristled visibly. "Our clan have not fully recovered from their wounds yet. Heatherclan shall not join with you."

"If that is your wish" Rootstar said and dipped his head.

"Wait!" a voice called and Owlberry turned to Windflower, Fuzzywind, Swiftpaw and Galepaw step forward.

"I wish to join Forestclan to fight against the clan that injured me. As does Fuzzywind and these two apprentices told us earlier today that they too had been attacked by Creekclan whilst travelling through their territory to reach us. They wish to get their revenge." Windflower said bravely. One by one, cats stood forward, symbolising that they wished to fight. Owlberry felt a smile curl onto her muzzle and stepped forward, beside Ferretnose and Rabbitear. Thistlestar smiled.

"If my clan wishes to fight, then so be it. We shall send Breezefrost and Harepaw to you in three night's time, and they shall all gather herbs together."

"We shall do the same, and we shall also each day send over three warriors to spar beside your warriors, so they may learn your technique. I hope you shall do the same."

"Of course. The first day we shall send over apprentices, and then warriors and apprentices after that. I will meet you here tomorrow to discuss battle tactics. Bring your deputy." With that, the meeting was concluded and the Forestclan cats left. A buzz of excitement rose from Heatherclan as they discussed the upcoming battle. Thistlestar quickly organised battle training sessions, and Owlberry quivered with excitement. _The time has come for us to get our revenge,_ she thought. Just then, she heard a voice whisper something in her ear. _'The battle of the Cliffs, Moors, Forest's and River's shall reveal the Hidden secret. The berry of the owl, the striped jet, the little raven and the bird's breeze shall leave and hide, and darkness shall swallow the clans!'_ Owlberry looked around quickly, but there was no one beside her. A thought suddenly hit her. It was a prophecy! A prophecy foretelling the destruction of the clans...

**Read, review, favourite! Hope to see your review soon!**

**Mallow  
-x-**


	11. 9- Jetstripe

**I am SO SO sorry I haven't updated in ages, though if you had my life you'd understand! To show how sorry I am, you get a double update! As it's the easter holidays now, I can update more. Anyway, here you go! **

Two days before the half moon

"Swipe, duck, dodge left, rake down flank, flip, jump and land" Birdpaw muttered under her breath, successfully trapping Jetstripe beneath her. The black and silver tom let out a purr.

"You've improved greatly!" he said as she released her claws. He was aching all over from their strenuous training session. Birdpaw was an excellent fighter, especially with his teachings. He had grown close to the little brown she-cat, and was going to miss her when she received her warrior name that evening. He hadn't told her of course, it was meant to be a secret assessment.

"Hunting now" he said sternly and she nodded and raced off into the reeds. There was a rustle in the bushes behind him and he turned to see Littlepaw padding from the bushes. The small black tom was having his assessment today as well. His muscles had grown in the time he had been in Creekclan, and was no longer the smallest apprentice.

"Birdpaw left?" Littlepaw asked.

"Yes" Jetstripe asked suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"

Littlepaw blushed. "No reason..." Jetstripe narrowed his eyes. There had been something of a romance blossoming between the two cats. They both hid in the reeds together in the morning to eat so that Birdpaw could eat part of his fresh-kill and would not go hungry. Jetstripe was all in favour of friendship between them, but it wasn't _just_ friendship. He was worried that when the clans split again, which they were sure to do as he had spotted lots of activity on Heatherclan's moors, that their friendship would rupture the clans, and they could end up with some half-clan kits. Being half-clan himself, he did not want to put Birdpaw and Littlepaw in the situation of one of them not being able to see their kits. He had also noticed that Bramblepaw, who was still being kept prisoner along with Thornfang, Aspenclaw and Yewtail, was not happy with Birdpaw and Littlepaw's 'friendship'. He practically snarled every time the black tom brought him fresh-kill.

"You like her, don't you?" he finally asked.

"Yes" Littlepaw sighed. He opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment, Birdpaw came bounding back, holding in her jaws two fish, a blackbird and a water vole.

"Littlepaw!" she cried joyously, and dropped her fresh-kill and bounded over to rub muzzles with Littlepaw. The two of them twined around each other until Jetstripe coughed loudly.

"Take your prey back to camp and do anything Slatefang tells you to do" he mewed to Birdpaw and she nodded and departed after giving Littlepaw a lick on the muzzle. Jetstripe stalked up to the tom and poked him with one paw.

"You have to stop this, now" he growled.

"What?" Littlepaw asked, surprised.

"You and Birdpaw. You are both originally from different clans, and have you seen Bramblepaw recently? He liked Birdpaw big time, and won't hesitate to slay you if he sees you and her together!" _How can I get this imbecile to understand? _He thought.

_You must tell him that you are half clan, _Swankit's voice commanded. _If you prove that you know what it would feel like to have a parent in a different clan. _Jetstripe realised the sense in his dead sister's words, and gave a tiny nod.

"It is none of your business what Birdpaw and I feel for each other!" Littlepaw burst out suddenly, jolting Jetstripe out of his thoughts. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because I'm half Cliffclan!" Jetstripe snarled and Littlepaw froze.

"Who is your mother?" he asked softly.

"Amberface, I mean, Duckfur. But you have to keep this a secret, no one else can know" he warned and Littlepaw nodded. A yowl from Mintstar brought them running back to camp.

"We gather here tonight" Mintstar drawled, "To name some new warriors. Lilypaw, Dustypaw, Littlepaw and Divepaw, please step forward." Jetstripe watched as the soon-to-be-warriors stepped up to face their leader. "I, Mintstar, noble leader of Creekclan, call on my warrior ancestors. They have trained fairly hard"- Jetstripe let out a snort- "to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your leader even at the cost of your life?"

Divepaw, formerly known as Eaglepaw opened his mouth to reply but Mintstar cut across him. "Of course you all do! By the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Dustypaw, you shall be known as Dustyriver. Littlepaw, you shall be known as Littlefish. Divepaw, you shall be known Diveclaw. And finally, Lilypaw, you shall be known as Lilytail. Starclan honours all of your courage and we welcome you as full members of Creekclan!"

"Dustyriver! Littlefish! Diveclaw! Lilytail!" Jetstripe yowled, making the most noise for Lilytail.

Slatefang padded forward. "Lilytail, hunting patrol." He growled

"What about her vigil?" Jetstripe argued, padding up behind Cliffclan's former leader.

"Only toms hold a silent vigil. She-cats must go hunting and bring back a minnow."

"But, Starclan-"

"Mintstar visited the Pool of Frozen Stars the other day and they told him about the new rule" Slatefang snarled, shoving his muzzle in Jetstripe's face. Jetstripe took a step back.

"Ok, ok..." Jetstripe said resignedly, backing away slowly. He shot Lilytail a sympathetic look as she tiredly padded off, and the others settled down to a silent vigil, where they could rest without people noticing. Heaving a sigh, Jetstripe padded into  
the warriors den and curled up in his nest. Within seconds, he was fast asleep.

...

"Get up!" Hollowcurse called into the warriors den. "You have work to do!" Jetstripe heaved himself to his paws and stretched.

"Watch it! Rookwing called as Jetstripe stood on his tail.

"Sorry..." Jetstripe muttered and padded out of the den. Rookwing was Littlefish's father, and he was much, much bigger than his son; Littlefish must have got his figure from his mother. Jetstripe felt pelts brush against him on either side and saw Littlefish and Diveclaw come up beside him, with Dustyriver not far behind.

"Let's all eat in the reed bush together today" Diveclaw said. To celebrate us all being warriors!" Jetstripe nodded and decided not to point out that he had been a warrior for a while. They all crossed over to the warriors pile and each picked up a large piece of prey. At that moment, after being out hunting half the night, Lilytail padded over and deposited a water vole and a trout on their pile, before picking up two minnows from hers. Because she was now a warrior, she got two instead of one. All five of them crammed into the reed bush and sat down to eat. Jetstripe noticed that Lilytail and Littlefish sat together and shared their prey, pelts brushing. It appeared that Diveclaw, Littlefish's brother, had also noticed. He was giving Littlefish a weird look. Just as Jetstripe went to take a bite of his prey, which was a water vole, he heard Otterclaw give one of the loudest yowls he had ever heard.

"Forestclan and Heatherclan are attacking!"

**Ooh, so a bit of suspense there. Not that you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Review, tell me what you think of my story, but no flames. Feel free to make suggestions as to what you think might happen next. Remember, review, favourite, followa nd vote on the poll on my profile page! Love you all *cough* in a friendly way *cough***


	12. 10- Littlepaw

**Hey, here is the next chapter!**

Littlepaw's eyes opened wide with shock. They were being attacked? He watched as Jetstripe calmly got to his paws.

"Right" the black and silver tom said, and he seemed to radiate authority. "Dustyriver, Diveclaw, I want you to go over to Currentfang and Rainshade and help them scout around for more intruders sneaking about. Take Hawkpaw and Heronpaw with you." Littlepaw watched as they nodded and sprinted quickly over to where a black tom and a bluey grey tom were waiting. Littlepaw guessed they were Currentfang and Rainshade, but he wasn't sure. The combined Heatherclan and Forestclan forces had not yet reached the camp, and that gave Littlepaw plenty of time to go over all his battle moves. Although he did not agree with the combined Creekclan, he wasn't going to disobey and swap sides. _I don't want to die yet,_ he thought. _I want to live so Birdpaw and I can have kits!_ Littlepaw did not accept his new name. To him, he was still Littlepaw and Birdpaw was Birdpaw.

"Littlefish!" Jestipe said and Littlepaw snapped back to the present. Jetstripe was looking irritated.

"Yes?" he answered guiltily.

"I need you to go and help Slatefang, now!" Jetstripe spat the last bit and Littlepaw nodded quickly and pushed through the reeds. The tall, dense reeds had blocked most sound and sight, so when Littlepaw emerged he had a shock. It was carnage. The Creekclan warriors, underfed and over-trained, were no match for the Forestclan warriors. Heatherclan they could handle, as their only asset was their speed, but Forestclan apprentices had a vicious training programme. To become a warrior, or so he was told by the elders, the Forestclan cats had to break a branch of a tree off by hitting it all day long. Littlepaw could never imagine doing that. He snapped suddenly back to attention as Fallowspring rolled past with the Forestclan warrior Leopardberry viciously slashing at her back. Fallowsprings beautiful ginger fur came off in tufts and her fur was stained crimson with blood. Littlepaw was making his way across to Slatefang who was battling Buzzardflight, when he felt a weight on his back.

"Why don't you just give up now?" a voice hissed in his ear. Littlepaw threw his attacker off with a heave and turned to face them. It was Bramblepaw.

"You." Bramblepaw spat venomously. "You took Birdpaw."

"No, she came by her own will!" Littlepaw protested dodging a lightning fast strike to his head. Bramblepaw gave a ferocious yowl and leapt. Littlepaw let out a girly scream and dodged quickly. Bramblepaw was atleast twice his size, and all of it was muscle. If the cream and brown tom landed on him, it would be game over. _I have to tire him out,_ Littlepaw realised. _There is no other way I can stand a chance of beating him._ Unfortunately, Bramblepaw seemed to want to provoke Littlepaw into attacking him

"Chicken, are you?" Bramblepaw taunted. "Too scared to attack me?" Littlepaw darted forwards quickly, at a speed which astonished his foe, and swiped his paw down the Forestclan toms face, claws unsheathed. An angry red cut oozed blood from just above Bramblepaw's eye. Bramblepaw stood still for a second, and then advanced slowly, his eyes glittering with anger and revenge. _Oh, fox dung,_ Littlepaw thought. _I'm dead._

…

Suddenly, before Bramblepaw could harm him, he was bowled over and pinned to the ground by a familiar face. It was Fallenrock. The mighty tabby tom looked skinny and underfed, but was still an imposing figure.

"Littlepaw." Fallenrock said in surprise. He released his grip a bit, but then narrowed his eyes and dug his sharp claws in further.

"Are you with us or against us?" Fallenrock snarled.

"Um…" Littlepaw said. He didn't want to say against them because he would be killed, but if he said he was with them he would be a traitor. Carefully, he weighed up his options.

"I'm with you." He said eventually, and heard Bramblepaw let out a hiss of rage.

"Good" Fallenrock said. "Head over to the pool of frozen stars; we are planning our next attack there." The dark tom suddenly released his claws and disappeared into the reeds. After a moment's hesitation, Bramblepaw followed, but not without shooting Littlepaw a fierce glare. Littlepaw clambered to his paws, and noticed that the battle was grinding to a halt. It was probably best for him to leave before someone realised he had switched sides. He stealthily crept through the dense reeds, trying to avoid making too much noise. He froze suddenly when he heard a rustle in the bushes near him.

"Who's there?" he hissed, and let out a warning growl.

"It's only us" a familiar voice mewed, tinged with amusement. Sharpshade emerged from the bushes, followed by Rowanwillow and Applemist, followed by their kits.

"Littlefish." Rowanwillow said despondently. "I suppose you're going to turn us in for switching sides."

"No" Littlepaw said. "I too have switched sides. I am no longer Littlefish, and I return to my former name of Littlepaw."

"As do we" Eaglepaw said, padding out of the reeds followed by Dustypaw, who no longer was under the spell. Littlepaw stiffened suddenly. If they had been so caught up that they hadn't noticed two _Cliffclan_ apprentices approaching, then they wouldn't notice some experienced Creekclan warriors approaching.

"We have to hurry" he said urgently. "There could be Creekclan warriors following us!"

"There are" came the reply and a muscular black and silver tom emerged from the creek, their fur dripping wet. Jetstripe was quickly followed by two black apprentices, Hawkpaw and Heronpaw.

"We won't go down without a fight!" Eaglepaw snarled, bulking himself up. Even though Cliffclan warriors were strong fighters, most of their strength was in their hind legs and body, whereas Creekclan warrior's strength came from all over, making them the better fighters. Eaglepaw was only about half the size of Jetstripe.

"There is no need to fight" Heronpaw said, taking a pace forward. "We are on your side, if you'll have us"

"Of course we will." Sharpshade said, taking charge as the most experienced warrior. "We must hurry now, or we will be caught." The patrol nodded and followed Sharpshade as he led them to the Pool of Frozen Stars.

…

"Are we all here?" Fallenrock yowled, his voice so loud that several cats flattened their ears against their skulls.

"I believe so." Sharpshade replied. Each clan had the leader and deputy to represent their clan. As most of Cliffclan were still in the camp, either prisoners after being caught escaping or there by free will, Fallenrock and Sharpshade were representing Cliffclan. Mossfern and Jetstripe were representing Creekclan. The two cats had risked their necks abandoning their clan, and they weren't the only ones. Heronpaw and Hawkpaw, of course, had come with them, along with the new apprentices, Foampaw, Frondpaw and Riverpaw, along with Icewhisker the medicine cat. Rockyfrost had also come along, and was being watched with keen interest by a small Heatherclan apprentice.

"The battle plan is as stands. Tomorrow at dawn we shall attack again." Rootstar commanded. "The representatives of each clan shall be in one group. Our purpose is to take down Mintstar and Slatefang…"

"…There will be four other patrols." Thistlestar mewed, taking up from where Rootstar left off. "The first group shall target the inner circle. This group shall consist of Crackfoot, Cratertail and Clayfang, Aspenclaw, Thornfang, Gorseclaw, Foxheart, Thicketwhisker and Pheasantfur." Littlepaw was surprised; he hadn't known that Cratertail, Crackfoot and Clyfang had escaped. Craning his neck, he saw them sat next to Crumblecloud, Sparrowpetal and Shingletail.

Mossfern then rose to her paws Littlepaw watched with interest. He would either be in this group or the next.

"This group shall consist of Rowanwillow, Applemist, Crumblecloud, Flowerflight, Maplefeather, Starlingpoppy, Cloverleg, Windflower and Kestrelberry. Your goal is to get all of the queens to safety."

"The next group," Fallenrock said, "their goal is one of the most critical. They must lead all of the cats who are on our side to safety. It is very important that these cats can operate well with each other, and have a strong leader."

"Which is why I shall lead that patrol." Jetstripe said and there was collective gasp from the crowd. "The cats I shall take with me I know work well together. So, Littlepaw, Eaglepaw, Dustypaw, Birdpaw, Bramblepaw, Owlberry and Rabbitear. We shall be the last group to enter the battle." Littlepaw felt excitement bubbling up inside of him. _He_ was on one of the most important patrols.

"The last group shall be made up of all apprentices. They shall focus _only_ on the other apprentices. Do _not _try to take on someone bigger than you!" Jetstripe finished and sat down. Fallenrock then stood up and let out a mighty yowl.

"We shall not let Creekclan get away with this!" he thundered. "Starclan decreed there should be 4 clans, not 3! All those who are with us, yowl!"

The clearing was suddenly full of loud yowls. Littlepaw joined in too, throwing his head back and yowling until his throat hurt.

_You're going down, Mintstar!_ He thought venomously. _You're going down._

**So, excitement here. Review, follow, favourite and vote on my poll! If you have any questions, just PM me. Love you all *cough* in a friendly way *cough***


	13. 11- Birdpaw

**Hey guys! I love the holidays, long days for writing! Anyway, here are some shout-outs:**

**Mixedshadow of Jadeclan- sorted now, but I'm glad you liked it!**

**Long lost sister(guest)- I'm really glad you like it!**

**Oci Oceana- Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I love your story!**

**Puzzlefreak14- Thanks ****_so _****much! **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter, this is a filler build-up to the final battle, so not as interesting as some, hope you like it!**

"Come on, it's time to get up!" Jetstripe said, sticking his head into the den. A bit away from the camp, hidden behind some lichen covered rocks, was a hollow tree trunk lying on the ground. Forestclan used it for storing supplies and keeping prisoners, but today it was used for a different purpose. Birdpaw and the rest of her patrol, even the Creekclan, Heatherclan and Cliffclan cats, were sleeping there. Birdpaw got to her paws and stretched, letting out a huge yawn. Beside her, Littlepaw stirred.

"What?" he yawned, blinking his eyes blearily.

"Get up!" Bramblepaw snapped as he got to his paws and left the den in a hurry. He didn't even stop to say good morning to Birdpaw, which hurt a _lot._ _I always thought he liked me,_ Birdpaw thought despondently as she padded out of the den with her tail dragging. _Obviously not_. There was a small make-shift fresh-kill pile in a corner of the clearing; Jetstripe sat nearby, hungrily devouring a vole.

"Not as good as fish…" Birdpaw heard him mutter and let out a small purr.

"Well, it'll have to do" Bramblepaw said, walking past with a squirrel in his mouth. At that moment, Birdpaw's belly gave a loud rumble. Rabbitear twitched her whiskers in amusement as she passed.

"Someone sounds hungry" Owlberry commented as the two of them settled down to eat their rabbit. Birdpaw purred in reply and snatched a mouse off the pile. The smell of it made her mouth water. For ages all she'd had was minnow, dull, fishy and tasteless minnow. Ugh, she didn't know how Jetstripe could stand it! Birdpaw sat down next to Owlberry and Rabbitear, with Dustypaw, Littlepaw and Eaglepaw. It was before dawn, so the sun was not yet up. Birdpaw watched in awe as the large golden globe slowly rose, warming her pelt and making Eaglepaw's pelt shine like fire. Birdpaw smiled contentedly as she watched her friends chatting and eating, behaving like one clan. _I'm going to miss them when this war ends,_ she thought, watching them tenderly. _Especially Littlepaw_. The small black tom had become a lifeline for her, providing food and friendship in her most desperate times. Brought together by strife and war, Birdpaw had found her feelings for the black tom changing. She no longer viewed him as a friend, but as something approaching a mate. Admittedly, she still loved Bramblepaw far, far more, and that would probably never change, but if Bramblepaw was going to blank her, she was going to make the most of her remaining time with Littlepaw, before they had to go to separate clans.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Mudstorm called, appearing out of the foliage. Owlberry jumped and muttered something that sounded an awful lot like,

"These cursed bushes, I don't know how they survive in here!"

"We're ready" Jetstripe said, rising to his paws, quickly followed by his second in command for the mission, Bramblepaw.

"I thought we had longer?" Bramblepaw asked.

"You do, the battle will not begin until sunhigh, but Rootstar and Fallenrock have something they wish to announce."

"What is it?" Birdpaw asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. But Mudstorm just winked at her.

"You have to wait and see!" he chuckled and disappeared again. Birdpaw swallowed the remains of her mouse and rose to her paws. She fell in line next to Littlepaw as they navigated their way through the thick forest.

"I'm going to miss you when we return to our own clans." Littlepaw murmured.

Birdpaw gave his cheek a comforting lick. "Don't worry, Littlepaw, we can meet up on the border at night. Assuming we win this battle, that is."

"We will" Littlepaw said, his mew ringing with confidence. "My love for you is stronger than any enemy!"

"Shhh!" Birdpaw hissed and slapped her tail over his mouth. "We don't want them all to know!" Eventually, they reached the Forestclan camp. Birdpaw spotted a familiar red pelt with black spots on and bounded over.

"Poppypaw!" she cried, licking her friend's forehead. Poppypaw looked in surprise at Birdpaw.

"Is that really you? You look so skinny!" Poppypaw paused a moment. "And you reek of fish!"

"Oi!" a Creekclan cat exclaimed angrily from nearby. Birdpaw and Poppypaw giggled and Birdpaw felt a rush of happiness. She had been so lonely without her friend.

"What is the clan meeting for anyway?" she asked and Poppypaw's eyes shone with excitement.

"We're getting our warrior names!" Poppypaw said, clearly excited. Birdpaw let out a shriek and bounced up and down with her best friend until Dewnose told them to stop.

"Birdpaw!" a voice called and Birdpaw turned to see Jetstripe, Owlberry and Rabbitear looked at her with amusement.

"Apprentices!" Rabbitear sighed dramatically. "They always behave like kits!"

"Rabbitear!" Owlberry exclaimed and gave her friend a playful swipe on the shoulder.

"Anyway, congratulations!" Jetstripe said and gave Birdpaw a comforting lick. "It seems your other mentor was just as good as me at training you!"

Just then, Rootstar's voice echoed across the clearing, calling the all to order. The three warriors padded off to take their seats and Birdpaw and Poppypaw began frantically grooming their pelts.

"Birdpaw, Bramblepaw and Poppypaw, please step forward." Rootstar commanded and Birdpaw stepped up. As she looked into the crowd, she saw her parents watching her with eyes full of love and happiness. In that moment, she felt sorry for Bramblepaw and Poppypaw. Their mother had died when they were born, and Pinefang was missing, probably dead.

"Do you promise to uphold and protect the warrior code even at the cost of your own life?" Rootstar asked.

"I do" Bramblepaw said confidently, and Poppypaw echoed that. Birdpaw's world just froze. How could she uphold the warrior code if she was meeting with Littlepaw at night? She caught his eye across the clearing, unsure of what to do. Littlepaw smiled and gave the tiniest of nods. Birdpaw felt all of her breath exhale out of her body and she realised she'd been holding her breath.

"I do" she said, absolutely sure of what she was doing.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Bramblepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Brambleheart. Starclan honours your bravery and compassion.

"Poppypaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Poppyspots. Starclan honour your hunting skill and kindness.

"And finally, Birdpaw." Birdpaw watched in anticipation as Rootstar spoke. What would her name be? Birdwing? Birdfeather? Birdheart? Birdclaw? "Birdpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Birdbreeze. Starclan honours you generosity and willingness to run to the aid of others in need."

"Brambleheart! Poppyspots! Birdbreeze! Brambleheart! Poppyspots! Birdbreeze!" the clan cheered. Birdbreeze smiled happily as the clan pressed around them, offering their congratulations. She was so happy that she missed the rest of the meeting. But, she could guess. Treekit, Branchkit, Squirrelkit all became apprentices, Thrushkit becoming the medicine cat apprentice. Then Fallenrock had spoken, and he had given Littlepaw, Dustypaw and Eaglepaw their warrior names, even though he wasn't a leader. Birdbreeze was jolted back to the present when the clan called the new warriors names.

"Eagleclaw! Dustyheart! Littleraven! Eagleclaw! Dustyheart! Littleraven!" Birdbreeze joined in quickly, hoping no one had noticed she wasn't listening. She bounced up to Littleraven and his clanmates.

"Congratulations!" she said and rubbed her muzzle against his.

"You too" Littleraven purred back.

"Clans!" Rootstar yowled and everyone fell silent. "Organise yourselves into your patrols. We leave when everyone is ready."

"What if we aren't on a patrol?" Sedgeclaw, a Heatherclan cat, asked.

"You return to your camp and protect the queens, elders and kits. If need be, you will provide back-up."

Sedgeclaw nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Is everybody ready?" Mossfern asked. There was a murmur and lots of head nodding from the crowd. It seemed to please Mossfern.

"Then let's go!" Fallenrock yowled "And claim back what is rightfully ours!" The leaders bounded out of camp, and Birdbreeze followed with the rest of them out. As she flew along, paws barely skimming the ground, several thoughts entered her mind. _Is this the right thing to do? Will we win or lose? And how can I stay mates with Littleraven?_

**So, please review, favourite, follow and vote on my poll! I am not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews, ****_nice _****reviews! Thanks so much to everyone!**

**Mallow**

**-x-**


	14. 12- Owlberry

**Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourite and followed to get me to put this up. Especially to my loyal readers! (you know who you are!) Yet again, I won't update until I get another 5 nice reviews, so if you read this and don't review, I am not impressed. Only like 1/100 people who read this review, and you know who you are! Even if it's one word, just review! Please! Anyway, on with the story! We are approaching about a quarter/third of the way in! Also, whoever is the hundredth and the hundredth-and-one reviewer will get a special prize! We are getting closer!**

"…and so then I pounced onto his back and bit his ear!" Eagleclaw said. Owlberry gave a snort and Eagleclaw turned to face her.

"What?" he cried. "I'm just telling them a story!"

"A very fictional one!" Birdbreeze called over her shoulder. She was walking alongside Littleraven, and their pelts were brushing, brown and black merging into one. Owlberry gave a quiet sigh. She didn't know what Birdbreeze was doing, messing around with Littleraven. It could only end badly; they were from separate clans _and _Brambleheart liked Birdbreeze. Speaking of the huge brown and cream tom, he was walking just in front of them, tail dragging on the ground. Owlberry couldn't help but feel a stir of sympathy for him. He had loved Birdbreeze so much, and then to watch her go off with another tom, especially a tom of another clan… It must have been heart-breaking. Owlberry shivered as a cold breeze ruffled her fur. Rabbitear fluffed up her pelt and moved closer to Jetstripe. The black and silver tom was certainly surprised.

"Wha..? What are you doing here, Rabbitear?"

"I'm using you as a wind block." The silver tabby replied cheerfully. There was a snort from within the gathered cats, and for a moment, Owlberry could almost forget they were heading to battle, maybe even their deaths.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Eagleclaw murmured, padding up beside her. His eyes were fixed on Littleraven and Birdbreeze.

"Yes" Owlberry replied. "But what can we do about it?"

"You talk to Brambleheart, and I'll have a word with Littleraven later" Eagleclaw said grimly. He nudged Owlberry forward gently. "Go on!"

Owlberry sighed and sidled up beside Brambleheart. The tom's eyes were burning with rage as he watched the two love-birds together.

"I don't know what I did wrong" he said mournfully. "All I ever did was love her. I helped her hunt and fight, I even saved her from Jetstripe in a battle once. I used to bring her fresh-kill, he favourite was squirrels, and I'd groom her fur almost every night. But, when we were captured, that all changed." Brambleheart's face twisted into a sinister snarl "That, _pathetic_ excuse for a cat doesn't do anywhere near as much for her as I did, yet she loves him now, and not me!" The fire faded from Brambleheart's eyes all of a sudden and was replaced by sorrow. "I don't know how I can get her back." he whispered, small tears forming at the edge of his eyes. "I don't know what to do…"

"Okaaaaay…" Owlberry said slowly. "That was unexpected. Maybe after the battle you could talk to Poppyspots about it?"

"There's no point, I'm not coming back from this battle anyway" Brambleheart said.

"Of course you are!" Owlberry said, her mouth agape. How can you say that?" They were approaching the Creekclan base now, and she knew she had to inspire him soon.

"Fighting is meaningless without something to fight for."

"You do have something to fight for though. Your sister, your clan, and to prove that you are _better_ than Littleraven!"

Brambleheart brightened up a bit. "Well, I suppose when you put it like that…"

"Quiet now!" Jetstripe hissed. "We're approaching the camp!" The battle had already started, they could tell by the snarls and screams. Owlberry shuddered, war was vicious and bloodthirsty and many lives were lost. Jetstripe held his tail up high, signalling for them to stop. He crept forward and Owlberry marvelled at his rippling muscles. Jetstripe beckoned them forward after a few moments, and they slowly and quietly moved closer. The Creekclan camp was just before them and Owlberry could see shapes moving through the reeds.

"Ou mission," Jetstripe whispered just loud enough for the whole patrol to hear him, "is to help the cats that are on our side back to Forestclan territory. Only engage in battle if you are attacked by them or if you need to rescue someone. Got it?"

"Why Forestclan?" Rabbitear asked.

"Creekclan and Cliffclan cats can't navigate their way through" Jetstripe explained.

"We now need to assign roles." Brambleheart said, his deep mew sounding out of place in among the quiet rustling of the reeds. "Myself and Jetstripe shall beat off the main enemies and attempt to make a sort of, protective ring, where all of the escaping cats can be safe. We need some more volunteers though. Two will be fine."

"I'll do it!" Eagleclaw, Littleraven and Dustyheart at the same time.

"We'll have Eagleclaw and Dustyheart." Jetstripe decided and Owlberry heaved a silent sigh of relief. Littleraven wasn't the best fighter, and he and Brambleheart would shred each other if they were put together.

"Then, if we can have Owlberry and Birdbreeze together and Rabbitear and Littleraven together. Rabbitear, you and Littleraven have to locate the cats on our side and bring them over to use."

Jetstripe turned to Owlberry and Birdbreeze. "You two had better be in a running mood today" he said, "Because the two of you have a vital job. Once the amount of cats in our protective ring comes to five, you take those cats and run with them all the way to Forestclan, and then back. By the time you return, there should be five more cats."

"Why do we have to run?" Birdbreeze grumbled and Owlberry could see she was regretting being called Bird_breeze_.

"Because if you are spotted, you could be attacked. Also, on your first trip over there, collect as many warriors as you can I think that Heatherclan are there too. It looks like we're losing slightly."

"Got it." Owlberry said, nodding.

"Then let's go then!" Jetstripe snarled and leapt into the clearing, quickly followed by Brambleheart. Owlberry glanced one last time at Birdbreeze before throwing herself into the fray. It was carnage. Rootstar was grappling with Mintstar, and Thistlestar rolled past, locked in battle with Slatefang. Hollowcurse was pinning Mossfern down, and Owlberry could hear him as he gently drew his claws across her neck, just hard enough to break the skin.

"You betrayed us, Mossfern. You could have been the next leader after Slatefang, but now you can't be anything but a mangy dead cat!" He leant down to give the killing bite to her neck and Owlberry braced herself to spring. Suddenly, a flash of gold bowled the pale grey tabby tom over, pinning him down with sharp claws.

"Shrewtail?" Mossfern gasped.

"Go!" Shrewtail said, dodging a strike from Hollowcurse. Mossfern nodded and bounded off, stopping by Owlberry.

"Your friends need you" the brown she-cat murmured. Owlberry snapped out of her little world and ran over to Jetstripe and the others. They had already gathered a few cats. There was Rookwing, Littleraven's father, Crownose, Minnowheart and Cloudstorm. Rabbitear suddenly bolted over with Yewtail in tow.

"That's five" Owlberry said, turning to face Birdbreeze. "We have to go!" Beckoning the escapees with her tail, she led them into the reeds.

"We're nearly out of Creekclan territory" Owlberry said. Suddenly, Cloudstorm and Minnowheart paused and scented the air.

"Creekclan!" Minnowheart hissed, her big blue eyes wide. Suddenly, cats slid out of the reeds, surrounding them.

"What do we have here?" Reednose asked. He had Otterclaw, Hailbreeze and Currentfang with him, all four of them snarling ferociously. They closed in to attack.

"No!" a voice yowled and flash of white barrelled into Reednose's side. Owlberry used the distraction to flee, beckoning all the cats to come. Birdbreeze stayed however, casing Owlberry a glance which meant she knew what she was doing. _She'd better,_ Owlberry thought as she raced along Heatherclan territory. _She'd better._

**Who could it be? You guess! Tell me in your reviews! Also, do you think Brambleheart and Birdbreeze should get back together?**


	15. 13- Jetstripe

**Hey guys, some shout-outs here:**

**Oci Oceana- you never know what I have lined up in the next book...**

**Puzzlefreak- he probably could and same for what I said for Oci Oceana up there**

**bullshitsalad- this may happen sometime in the future or it may not hehehe *evil face***

**Shadowlily of Moonclan- I was updating anyway!**

**Rubyartist334- thanks so much and they are aren't they?**

**Okay, I have two announcements that you MUST read at the bottom, but here's the story for now!**

Jetstripe snarled as he dodged the swipe of his opponent, Pikeshade. He had never got on with him, and now it was time to truly show how he felt. With a low growl, he feinted left. Pikeshade dodged to the right, only to be clouted viciously over the head by Jetstripe. The black and silver tom pinned him down with one paw on his neck.

"Now," Jetstripe snarled, "I can finally get my revenge for moons of bullying…" he slid one curved, crescent claw out of its sheath and pressed it to his neck.

_No!_ A voice in his mind cried out loudly and Jetstripe withdrew from his foe, spitting and hissing with pain.

_Swankit?_ He asked. _What are you doing? I had him, I could have got my revenge!_

_Pikeshade has already been punished enough by the death of his brother, _Swankit said. Jetstripe saw her small form appear before him. Her pelt glistened like freshly fallen snow, and her eyes were the colour of the sky. Suddenly, a shriek ripped through the air.

"No!"

Jetstripe looked around, trying to identify the sound. Swankit was frozen, her eyes wide with shock.

_Run, brother,_ she urged. _Run and save her!_ In that instant, Jetstripe worked out what she meant and he bolted towards the reeds. Brambleheart called out to him, but he ignored him, focused only on saving the cat who needed him. He heard the sounds of battle up ahead and leapt into the clearing, knocking over his opponent. He quickly jumped back onto his paws and surveyed his surroundings. His opponent was his father, Reednose, and over in the corner, Birdbreeze was fighting Hailbreeze and Otterclaw. Currentfang was lying unconscious on the floor, and next to him lay… Amberface. Jetstripe let out a wail as he crouched by her still form. Suddenly, her blood-stained flank heaved and she gave a feeble cough.

"Is that you?" she croaked. "My little Jetstripe, always the hero…" she broke off as another bout of coughing shook her. Reednose limped over, and his eyes widened as he saw for the first time the cat he had been fighting.

"No, Starclan, no!" he cried, collapsing beside them. "What have I done?"

"Don't die, please!" Jetstripe begged, burying his face in her fur. Her breathing was getting shallower, and her eyes a little dimmer.

"Don't worry," Amberface rasped. "I'll be fine. I just wanted to let you know that… I love you. I always have, even when I gave you away."

"I'm sorry, my love!" Reednose sobbed, his shoulders shaking. "I'm sorry I was never there for you, and now…"

"Hush…" Amberface said, her voice growing quieter. "I have something important to say… Jetstripe… follow your destiny… follow your friends… they'll lead you to your fate…" Amberface gave one last gasp, and then all was quiet. Her eyes were dull, blank. No longer did they shine bright with defiance, or love. Jetstripe could barely comprehend it. His mother was dead. Even though he had never known her, he missed her already. She had been a brave warrior. Reednose gave one last whimper and then turned to his son.

"I'm sorry to you too" he said quietly. "I was never there for you after Swankit died…" He looked beyond Jetstripe and gasped. Jetstripe turned, wondering what had captured his father's eye. Amberface and Swankit stood side by side, pelts shining with stars. They were both with Starclan now.

"Keep her safe!" he called to Swankit as the two of them began to fade. He saw Swankit give a small wink before they disappeared, back to Starclan. Jetstripe bowed his head briefly before remembering he had a mission to complete. He lifted his head slowly and looked around. Currentfang was still unconscious, and Birdbreeze, Otterclaw and Hailbreeze were all slumped on the floor, exhausted. Jetstripe padded over to them. Otterclaw tiredly raised his head and looked at him with defeated eyes.

"Are you going to kill us now then?" the brown tabby tom asked, a fire kindling in his eyes. For a moment, Jetstripe felt proud that the defiant tom was his clanmate. _We never give up,_ he reflected. Then he chuckled.

"Of course not. But," he said, his tone suddenly growing serious, "This has to stop, now."

"I agree." Hailbreeze croaked from beside Birdbreeze, who nodded in agreement. "But how do we stop them?" he asked.

Jetstripe smiled evilly. "I know exactly how…"

…

"Mintstar! Slatefang!" Hailbreze yowled, skidding into the den where the two leaders were cowering. _Cowards,_ Jetstripe snorted silently from his vantage point just outside the den.

"What?" Mintstar asked fearfully. "Are they coming? We can't leave the den!"

"Why not?" asked Otterclaw. He was a trusted warrior, Mintstar wouldn't lie to him.

"Well," Mintstar said, swallowing, "We don't have enough lives. Slatefang is on his last, and I'm on my second last." Outside the den, Jetstripe smiled. This was perfect. He waved his tail and Currentfang and Reednose nodded and rose to their paws. They crouched outside the entrance, waiting for the signal.

"Oh" Hailbreeze said, his muzzle curling into a sly smile. "Well then."

"Well then what?" Slatefang snapped. He was obviously annoyed that Mintstar had revealed the secret he'd managed to hide from his clan for so long.

"You should look out then." Hailbreeze said menacingly. "You never know who might attack you." On the signal, Currentfang and Reednose let out loud yowls and careered into the den. On cue, Otterclaw and Hailbreeze quickly leapt and pinned down the two leaders down. Currentfang and Reednose joined them, pressing paws onto their shoulders.

"What is this?" Slatefang spat. "Let us go! We're your leaders! Starclan has decreed it!"

"You won't be leaders for much longer" Jetstripe said, stalking into the den. Mintstar's different coloured eyes opened wide.

"Jetstripe? What are you doing?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Vengeance." Jetstripe spat.

"On who?" Slatefang asked, confused.

"His mother." Reednose mewed quietly, "My mate."

"Who is this cat?" Mintstar asked. "I always thought your mother was a rogue. Either way, it's clear your loyalty is divided!" he snarled.

"My mother was from Cliffclan." Jetstripe said calmly and both leaders' eyes opened wide and their mouths formed perfect O's.

"Who was this cat? They deserve to be exiled!" Slatefang said angrily.

"Amberface." Reednose said, his voice thick with grief.

"She's dead now though." Jetstripe said. "Thanks to your tyrannical rule."

"What are you going to do about it, eh?" Mintstar sneered.

"He's going to take a life from both of you!" Otterclaw said vehemently, pushing his claws further into Mintstar's shoulder, drawing a round bead of crimson blood and provoking a hiss from the Creekclan leader.

"But, I'm on my last life!" Slatefang argued weakly. "You can't do this…"

"He can." Currentfang said as Jetstripe closed in on the two toms. Both of them looked fearful as he approached, but there was an air of peace in Mintstar's.

"Killing us will haunt you forever" he warned. "I should know, I killed my first cat when I was an apprentice. The death of Silvershine has stayed with me for a long time. Because of that, I only ever received 8 lives."

"Why?" Hailbreeze asked.

"My ninth life was to come from her, but she could not face seeing me, her killer. Starclan decided that I should go without it for my crimes. You too shall be punished for killing us."

"They shall not." A silvery voice mewed and all heads turned to a dainty silver she-cat sitting in the entrance to the den. Jetstripe's eyes widened. This was getting more and more unusual.

"Silvershine…" Mintstar breathed. The she-cat narrowed her eyes and stalked closer. She stopped facing Jetstripe.

"Starclan supports you always, Jetstripe." she said. "These two cats shall get their justice soon, but you must not take both of Mintstar's lives" she ordered.

"Why not?" Jetstripe asked. He hadn't been planning on it, but he still wanted to know.

Silvershines beautiful eyes darkened. "For I must take it" she murmured, "when the time is right and the new leader is ready…" she looked up at Jetstripe. "You must do it now, and later the two of us have to talk." Jetstripe blinked and turned to the two toms. _Better to do it quickly and not drag it out,_ he thought. Bracing himself, he plunged his jaws into Slatefang's neck. The dark grey tom convulsed and Jetstripe gagged as the warm, salty blood filled his mouth, but he kept on gripping. He closed his jaws tighter and then yanked, ripping his windpipe out. Blood formed a crimson pool around the still body, lapping at their paws. Slatefang's blue eyes were glassy and dull. No cat in the room flinched. They had seen worse, and they didn't want to appear weak. Jetstripe turned to Mintstar, blood dripping from his muzzle.

As he moved closer to his second victim, he felt a pelt brush his and breath stir his ear fur. "Do not inflict too harsh a wound" Silvershine breathed, "or it shall take both of his lives."

Jetstripe nodded and placed a paw on his former leader's neck. He pressed down and watched as Mintstar gasped for breath. The muscular grey tom twitched once and then fell unconscious. Jetstripe was aware of the other cat's eyes on him. What seemed like moons later, Silvershine wound her tail around his paw and pulled it off.

"It is done." She whispered. After a few moments, Mintstar spluttered back to life. Jetstripe flicked his tail and Currntfang and Otterclaw and Hailbreeze and Reednose dragged the bodies of the two leaders outside. Silvershine had already disappeared. Jetstripe leapt onto the BlueRocks and gave a loud yowl.

"Mintstar and Slatefang have been defeated!"

**Okay so that was gorier than normal, but they had it coming. Anyway, announcement 1. Please join mine and Shadowlilys forum ****HIDDENCLAN****. You got that, it's H.I.D. .C.L.A.N. Join it You know you want to. Secondly, we are nearing 100 reviews(YAY!) so I have decided that the 99th, 100th and 101st reviewers all get a special prize. I'm not telling you what it is yet though. Also, please please PLEASE review, follow and favourite. I will not update until I get 5 good reviews. Anyway, I hope you like it! :D (it's two months to my birthday! Well, very nearly...)**

**Mallow**

**-x-**


	16. 14- Littleraven

**Hey guys! Just a quick reminder: review and you could win! 99th, 100th and 101st reviewers win! And follow and favourite and vote on the poll on my profile page!**

Littleraven paused as he heard Jetstripe yowl from the BlueRocks. There was silence, and then Birdbreeze let out a triumphant yowl. The rest of the rebels and any cats against the two leaders soon joined in. As the cries were dying down, a cat called out.

"What happens to Mintstar now?"

Jetstripe' eyes flashed. "He shall be given another chance to lead Creekclan correctly." He said. A chorus of protests rose from the gathered cats.

"We want you to lead us!" Rowanwillow called out and the rest of the cats echoed her.

"It is not my time yet," Jetstripe mewed, shaking his head. "Mintstar is on his last life. He has been a wise and noble leader for many years, has he not?" –Reluctant grumbles rose from the crowd- "So, allow him to carry on leading until he should lose his last life. Any cat who says otherwise will have me to answer to." Jetstripe's piercing amber gaze raked the crowd. Littleraven couldn't help but feel a bit scared of the mighty tom. He was at least four times stronger than him, though Littleraven knew that Creekclan's strenuous training had helped him grow a bit. Jetstripe would make an excellent leader someday.

Littleraven snapped out of his daydream as cats around him began to drift off. The inner circle and all others not willing to fight against Mintstar had been imprisoned. They would have to prove their loyalty again. He suddenly felt a cat beside him and turned to see Jetstripe.

"Woah! How did you get there?" Littleraven asked. _That tom is like a ninja!_

"Just come." Jetstripe sighed and padded off. Littleraven rolled his eyes and followed. Despite the battle, not many cats that he could see were badly hurt. Jetstripe didn't even have a scratch on him, neither did Brambleheart. Littleraven himself hadn't been doing any actual battling, though he had twisted his paw and been clawed on the flank. Birdbreeze, however, had been seriously hurt and had been one of the first to be treated. _I hope she's okay_, he thought worriedly. He hadn't seen her since the meeting broke up.

"Here." Jetstripe said as they padded into a small clearing. The reeds had been flattened by many paws over the generations and Littleraven guessed it was the training area. To his surprise, Birdbreeze and Owlberry sat there, Birdbreeze leaning on her companion's tabby shoulder. The two she-cats looked up as the toms emerged and Birdbreeze's eyes shone with relief when she saw that Littleraven was unhurt. Littleraven felt the glow of love spread across his chest.

"Here you are." Came a new voice. It sounded like harsh, like wind blowing in their ears, yet stangely feminine and filled with wisdom. The four cats turned and gasped. Near them sat the founders of the clans. Foreststar, a noble and strong ginger tom with green eyes; Cliffstar, a vicious dark brown tabby tom; Creekstar, a bluey grey tom honoured for his intelligence, and finally, Heatherstar, the wise tortoiseshell she-cat. Littleraven assumed that it was Heatherstar who had spoken, because she was the only she-cat.

"You took your time" Cliffstar snapped. "And time is of the essence…" Littleraven couldn't believe this grumpy tom had founded his peaceful clan. _Wouldn't like to have had him as my leader._

"What do you mean?" Owlberry asked, cocking her head.

"What we mean," Heatherstar mewed calmly, "is that there isn't much time left. Bad things are coming to the clans, and they will be wiped out completely. There is nothing we can do about it, Starclan are powerless to the clans demise…"

"What do we have to do with it?" Littleraven asked quietly.

"You four have been chosen to start a new clan." Foreststar rumbled. Littleraven's jaw went slack. Leave his brother and father and friends? He couldn't! Then the realisation came crashing down on him. _Whether we leave or not, Eagleclaw and Rookwing won't survive… the least I can do is keep their memory alive, but… I can't do it!_ He opened his mouth to speak but Jetstripe beat him to it.

"I'm not going!"

"Neither me." Owlberry said, albeit a bit uncertainly. "But, if we did choose to leave, can we tell our friends and family we're leaving?"

"Yes" Heatherstar and Foreststar said.

"No!" Cliffstar and Creekstar said. The two groups of leaders glared furiously at each other before Cliffstar and Creekstar backed down.

"You have as a maximum 12 moons, which is 4 seasons, to leave." They said as they began to fade.

"We shall meet again soon…" Foreststar said softly. Once they had gone, Littleraven turned to face the others.

"Well that's a surprise." He mewed.

"No? Really?" Jetstripe said sarcastically. Littleraven rolled his eyes and cast a glance at Birdbreeze. The she-cat looked like someone had just given her death-berries instead of fresh-kill. Before he could do anything though, there was a yowl from the main clearing and Jetstripe perked up his ears before racing away. Birdbreeze immediately leapt to her paws and chased after him, yelling,

"Pinefang!"

Littleraven cats Owlberry a confused glance before following. When they reached there, all of the Forestclan cats were gathered around a cream shape.

"Who's that?" Littleraven asked Birdbreeze slipping in beside her

"Brambleheart's father, Pinefang." she hissed back. "They lost their mother when they were kits, and then they thought they had lost him too…" Despite the dislike Littleraven felt for the cream and brown tom, he couldn't help but feel his heart wrench. He too had lost his mother, and he couldn't bear it if something happened to Rookwing or Eagleclaw.

"Father…" Brambleheart whispered. Littleraven saw tears form at the edge of Brambleheart's eyes and felt Birdbreeze slip from his side to comfort her friend. He felt a twinge of jealously as the love of his life pressed herself to Brambleheart's side.

"Brambleheart?" Poppyspots called. "What's going on?" The crowd parted to let her through. When she saw her father, the red coloured she-cat rushed over as tears spilled down her face.

"You're safe now." Littleraven heard her mutter over and over again. "You're safe now."

Birdbreeze looked up, her eyes blazing with anger and grief. "Nothing to see here." She snapped coldly and the cats dispersed. Littleraven hovered for a moment but then drifted off with the rest of them, understanding that she needed to be alone.

**So what did you think? Review! So you know if you have won, Shimmerfrost is the 96th reviewer. And, a question for you. Who is your favourite character in my story and why? Please please please review and I will be very happy! And follow and favourite! Thanks so much :D**


	17. 15- Birdbreeze

**Hey guys! This will be quick because its like the 3rd time of writing it! Winners are: Oci Oceana, Bulls**tsalad and Rubyartist334! Ruby, put your cat and question in your next review and I will answer them in my review for your story! Anyway, there are no particular shout-outs and I'm too lazy to do them all again, so on with the story! But, this chappie is different because it has Poppyspots point of view!**

Birdbreeze stayed by Brambleheart and Poppyspots side all day long, especially Poppyspots. Pinefang meant everything to her, and to find out he was still living… There was only one downside- his hearing. After the battle of Heatherclan and Creekclan, Pinefang had fallen into the creek and was washed far away. The water had done some serious damage to his hearing, and it was unlikely he would be able to carry on being a warrior.

"So, how were things in Forestclan whilst I was away?" Birdbreeze asked, giving her stomach a lick. Poppyspots narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

"Fine, I suppose." She said eventually. "Did they treat you well in Creekclan?" Even though she already knew the answer, Poppyspots wanted to try and get as far away from a certain subject as she could.

"No, it was horrible, I nearly starved to death!" Birdbreeze mewed angrily.

Poppyspots gave a grim nod. "Let's hope we never have to go through that again!"

"Birdbreeze! Hunting patrol with me, Dewnose, Leafwillow and Starlingpoppy!" Yewtail called. Mudstorm had been lost in the battle, and Rootstar had appointed Yewtail as the new deputy. Birdbreeze got to her paws and Poppyspots felt her friends rough tongue rasp over her ear before her pawsteps sounded, bounding out of camp. Then, she headed over to Acornbreeze and Thrushpaw.

"How's life as a medicine cat?" she purred. She was fond of the small reddish brown she-cat.

"Great!" Thrushpaw mewed. "I've learnt most of the herbs! Acornbreeze says I'm a fast learner."

"I'm sure you'll make a wonderful medicine cat." Poppyspots said. "Why don't I help you and point to some herbs and you tell me what they are and what to use them for?"

"Ok." Thrushpaw said readily. So they began the game, and by the end of it, Poppyspots had exactly the information she needed. After saying goodbye to Thrushpaw, she spotted her brother grooming himself in the corner, eyes dark. Slowly, she padded over to him.

"Brambleheart." She said. "If you ever want to get Birdbreeze back, listen to me now…"

…

Birdbreeze wasn't having as successful a day as she had hoped. She had tried, at least four times, to catch that Starclan cursed squirrel…

"Birdbreeze! We're heading back now!" Leafwillow called, padding through the bushes. "How much did you cat…" her voice trailed off when she saw Birdbreeze standing there, empty pawed.

"You can have one of mine." Leafwillow whispered and pushed her squirrel across the ground to Birdbreeze, who blinked thankfully at her clanmate before picking it up in her mouth. The two she-cats quickly re-joined the rest of the patrol. Yewtail had caught a rabbit, probably one that had ventured over the border; Starlingpoppy had two mice dangling from her jaws and Dewnose had a thrush. Leafwillow had a jay and a mouse, and that was not counting the squirrel she had given to rom Birdbreeze. Suddenly, there was a rustle from the trees above and Birdbreeze froze, scenting the air. _Squirrel, _she thought and gazed upwards. There was a flash of grey fur and she bunched her muscles and leapt, catching onto its bushy tail. She fell and crashed into the ground, delivering the killing bite and she hit the compacted ground. She stood, tired but satisfied. That Starclan cursed squirrel was finally hers!

"Finally!" she muttered under her breath and picked it up along with Leafwillow's squirrel. Together, the patrol returned to camp laden down with fresh-kill. It was the gathering tonight, not that Birdbreeze expected to go. She felt tired, very tired…

"Hey!" Poppyspots said, bounding over.

"Hey." Birdbreeze said tiredly.

"Birdbreeze!" Rootstar called from his den. "Can I talk to you?"

Birdbreeze gave Poppyspots a smile before padding over to his den. She cautiously pushed her way through the lichen into the hollow tree trunk. The black tom himself sat in a nest of moss and feathers, carefully constructed by either Squirrelpaw, Treepaw or Branchpaw.

"What is it you want?" she asked, dipping her head respectfully.

"Well, I was thinking that you shouldn't go to the gathering tonight, because, well, tension may be high because of… well, the way you came back over to us."

Birdbreeze opened her eyes wide. "But Rootstar, I really want to see how Owlberry is getting on!"

"Fine…" Rootstar sighs. "But remember, you can't get too close to cats from other clans, or when a battle comes you'll have divided loyalties."

Birdbreeze nodded curtly. "I understand, Rootstar, when will you announce who's coming?"

"Now." The black tom mewed, rising to his paws and shaking scraps of moss off of his pelt. He padded out of the den, with Birdbreeze on his heels. He leapt up onto the branches of his den-tree and let out a yowl.

"Let all cats old enough to climb a tree gather around the High Branch for a clan meeting!"

Cats streamed out of their dens, their sleek pelts reflecting the sunlight. Birdbreeze breathed in and closed her eyes in content. This was what Greenleaf was meant to be like. A nudge in her side caused her to turn and look at Poppyspots amber eyes gleaming playfully. Birdbreeze followed her friend and took a place near Thornfang and Maplefeather.

"The cats that shall be going to the gathering tonight are: Yewtail, Flowerflight, Dewnose, Robinpelt, Thornfang, Starlingpoppy, Gorseclaw, Weedpelt, Poppyspots, Birdbreeze, Brambleheart, Squirrelpaw, Branchpaw, Thrushpaw and myself."

"What about Acornbreeze?" a voice called out. Birdbreeze craned her neck and identified the speaker as Grassnose.

"I am going to stay behind to tend to the wounded cats." Acornbreeze called from the entrance to the medicine cat den. "Treepaw, as you are staying behind you can help me with Pinefang."

The apprentice looked annoyed at first, but he quickly hid his doleful face when Brambleheart shot him a sharp glance.

"Let's go!" Yewtail called from the front of the crowd and bounded out of camp, next to Rootstar. The rest of the group quickly followed, and Birdbreeze and Poppyspots soon found themselves at the back with the apprentices and dull senior warriors.

"Let's go join Flowerflight." Birdbreeze suggested. Poppyspots nodded and they put on a burst of speed, racing past the senior warriors.

"Watch it!" Weedpelt snapped. Poppyspots flicked him over the ear with her tail and gave a small purr.

Soon, they exited the forest, coming out into the bright moonlight. The silver wash coated their fur and eyes, making them look like warriors from Starclan.

…

Poppyspots kept her eyes trained on Rootstar. He looked so handsome in the light. His muscles rippled under his sleek midnight black pelt, which was tinged with moonlight. His green eyes glowed like the sun reflecting off of newleaf leaves, and he was, well…. Perfect!

"What are you looking at?" Birdbreeze asked, stifling a purr. "You have that moony look in your eyes!"

"Oh, nothing…" Poppyspost stuttered, coming out of her trance. She felt a tinge of something inside of her, but she quelled it. _There will be time for that afterwards, we can't have any of it now, or it'll spoil the whole plan!_

"We're here!" Birdbreeze announced and Poppyspots opened her eyes and cast them up to the stars. _Oh Starclan, _she thought, _if you are truly up there, please, help me, guide me. I don't know whether the decision I'm about to make is a good one, or whether it will change all of our destinies forever. Just, please, if you can hear me, help. I need you now, mother…_

**So, here is another question for you: what is she up to? There is a clue in the story 'Snatched: the story of Snowkit' by Prin Pardus who is so epic so read their stories! And tell me what you think! Thanks loads, so please review! :D hope that you don't get eaten by leprechauns!**

**Mallow**

**-x-**


	18. 16- Owlberry

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy, its exams then my birthday etc... Hopefully, the next update will be up on the 8th, which is my birthday, otherwise sometime after that. Anyway, shout-outs!**

**Puzzlefreak14- you're close, but not all can be revealed quite yet, I want to keep everyone hanging.**

**Rubyartist334- Thanks for the review, and is it okay if she is one of Birdbreeze's kits in the future? I will answer your question somehow...**

**Oci Oceana- *evil laugh* I'm so mean...**

**RainEpelt- It will all become clear sometime in the future**

**Shadowlily of Moonclan- N'AWWWWW! Thanks! :)**

**Anyway, on with the story, hope you like it, this chapter is little different...**

Owlberry shifted uncomfortably on her paws. She was sat with Rabbitear and Galepaw. Owlberry was one of the few people that the shy grey she-cat would talk to, though Owlberry didn't know why. So far, Heatherclan was the only clan there. The moonlit pool seemed cold and unforgiving in the bleak moonlight, and Owlberry shivered when she thought of what Heatherstar and the others had told them about the destruction of the clans. But, it wasn't the impending doom that scared her. It was the realisation that she was willing to leave this all behind; Rabbitear, Harefrost, Ferretnose and the rest of the clans. Jetstripe had no such problem, he was staying and that was final. Suddenly, the scent of Cliffclan hit her nose, harsh and tasting like the sun-water and rocks. She turned her head and saw the party approaching from behind. Fallenrock, now Fallenstar, was in the lead.

"Ugh, they stink!" Galepaw murmured and Owlberry gave her a sympathetic nod. The she-cat had never actually smelt Cliffclan scent, because by the time she joined they were already Creekclan, and she wasn't present at the battle.

"I can see Littleraven and Eagleclaw." Rabbitear announced, her huge ears pricked up.

Owlberry turned to see the two tom making their way up to them. There were some apprentices following them too, who Owlberry recognised as Shadepaw, Tunnelpaw, Cavepaw and Rockpaw. Shadepaw seemed very interested in Eagleclaw, and from the moony look in her eyes as she looked up at the handsome golden tom, Owlberry guessed she was in love with him. Though, it would appear that Eagleclaw had a soft spot for the unusual grey and gold dappled she-cat, from the loving glances he was giving her. Owlberry felt her heart fill with happiness for the pair of them. She had never been in love, and she doubted she ever would be. She was a warrior, not a queen. Though she was no skilled fighter, she had often been praised for her strategic planning, which was her area of expertise.

"Let the gathering begin!" Thistlestar yowled. Owlberry jerked back to the present to see that Creekclan and Forestclan had arrived. Rootstar stood tall at the front of the group of cats, his jet black tail waving impatiently. Thistlestar and Fallenstar sat just behind, heads raised proudly, eyes gleaming and tails wrapped neatly around their paws. They looked like perfect examples of what a clan leader should be; strong, brave, and, if she dare say it, they were all pretty handsome. Then, of course, there was Mintstar. The light grey tom was practically cowering behind Thistlestar and Fallenstar, who swapped looks of disgust.

"Forestclan is thriving!" Rootstar yowled, and Owlberry's attention snapped back to him. She stared dreamily at the pool, not focusing on Rootstar.

Suddenly, one of the stars under the ice seemed to throb with an eerie light. Owlberry's eyes widened. Those stars had been put there by Starclan in the beginning, and not in all the moons that clans had existed had this happened. Then, the star next to that one began to glow, and the one after that, and on it carried until all the stars in the pool were glowing. Owlberry looked around, confused. All the cats around her carried on quietly whispering to their partner, or listen to Thistlestar speaking. They were oblivious to it all. Well, nearly all of them were. Owlberry saw the medicine cats staring at the pool too. _They can see it too,_ she realised. _Maybe the others in the prophecy can too! _But, as she looked around, that was not the case. As if by some unknown power, an eerie noise filled the air. It was like a birdsong really, but it seemed to hold such power. All the other animals stopped, and silence fell upon the crowd. Owlberry's head whipped round in confusion as the colour in the world started to drip away. The green leaves of trees fluttered to the ground, dying and turning ash grey as they fell, and the stars golden light turned silver. Then, Owlberry realised that _no one else was moving._ Her breath caught in her throat as she turned to Galepaw beside her, frozen. Her eyes looked sightlessly forward, and her pelt was as stiff as rock. The eerie birdsong began again and Owlberry backed away fearfully as the ice on the pool of frozen stars broke and splintered.

"Leave me alone!" she wailed as the song grew louder and louder, insistent, creeping into her head, her mind, her soul. She collapsed

_'Do not fear us, we mean no harm…' a voice floated into her mind. Everything had suddenly turned all dream-like. Owlberry uncovered her muzzle and slowly rose to her paws, her eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. Before her stood the 13 High Stars, the original founders of Starclan. These cats were revered by all the clans, and she, a mere warrior of Heatherclan, could see them! At the forefront, there was a black she-cat with silver stars on her pelt. Behind her there was a majestic golden tom, and a small pale cream she-cat; a midnight black tom with dark amber eyes, and a dainty snow white she-cat with kind blue eyes; a light cream she-cat and a dark cream and grey tom; two nearly identical tortoiseshell toms, one with no ears, and the other with no eyes, slightly discerning Owlberry decided. Then, there was a dark brown tabby tom with cold, hate-filled yellow eyes, and a ginger she-cat whose eyes were filled only with love. But, it was the last two that were the scariest. One of them was a grey tabby tom. Scars riddled his pelt, his bones stuck out from under his fur and he seemed to be dead. His eyes were bloodshot, and his fur rough and matted. But it was the eyes, those scared bloodshot eyes that did it. Next to him sat a tiny kit with a shining silver pelt, healthy and young, she was a complete contrast to the tom next to her._

_"I think you know who we are, but not by name…" the black and silver she-cat whispered, though her voice was strong and carried easily throughout the silent clearing._

_Owlberry nodded, too in awe to speak._

_"I am Silverpelt, the first cat ever to walk the earth, and the founder of Starclan."_

_"So that's where the name came from…" Owlberry breathed._

_Silverpelt smiled. "Yes. Now, I must introduce the others. The golden tom and the cream she-cat are Sun and Moon, it is their job to raise and lower the sun and moon. The next pair is Day and Night. Day was the first cat to receive the prophecy from the pool of signs._

_"Then there is Dawn and Dusk, not to be underestimated. Many people think that they have an easy job, but they don't, dawn and dusk are the highest times for souls to enter into Starclan, so they have to have a very high spiritual… sense I suppose you could say._

_"Time and Space have the most important job, so much that we cannot keep them long. It was their job to create this little time freeze, so that we do not have to waste the moonlight."_

_"Who are the last four?" Owlberry asked._

_"The tabby tom and the ginger she-cat are, as you can probably guess, Love and Hate." Both cats smiled._

_"I can see a bit of jealousy in your heart." Hate remarked coldly, his eyes glinting with malice._

_"But," Love interjected, fixing her eyes on Owlberry. "I also see a time for love too."_

_Hate opened his mouth to speak again but Silverpelt cut in._

_"Alright, lets move on to the last two. I think you might know who they are."_

_"Life and Death." Owlberry said confidently and earned a crooked smile from Death._

_"As you can see," he rasped. "I look pretty bad. Night here," he snarled, throwing the cocky black tom a glare, "doesn't know how to treat his elders!"_

_"Why am I here?" Owlberry asked quickly, to avoid an argument._

_"You need to convince the others to leave the clans. Your destinies cannot be completed without the prophecy being fulfilled!" Life mewed_

_"But, will I ever see them again?" Owlberry whispered, eyes glistening slightly._

_"Maybe, but maybe not…" Sun said, his voice deep and smooth._

_"We will meet again soon…" Silverpelt murmured and faded away, turning yet again into a bright light. The eerie song began again, and Owlberry returned to the real world._

**What do you think? It ties in with the beginning bit next to the allegiances. Tell me what you think! :) Happy half-term too!**


End file.
